Twisted Logic
by very.loud
Summary: ViB. Rokko liebt Lisa. Und Lisa? Lisa liebt David. Nur dass David, der sie ja eigentlich auch liebt, das vergessen hat. Und so greift Lisa mit Hilfe von Rokko zu einem drastischen Mittel, um David doch noch ein Mal für sich zu gewinnen.
1. Your love is gonna drown

Kapitel 1: "Your love is gonna drown"

Rokko liebte Lisa. Und Lisa? Lisa liebte David. Nur dass David, der sie ja eigentlich auch liebte, das vergessen hatte. Auf einem Empfang hatte sie ihn eben mal wieder mit einem Model knutschend in einer Ecke gefunden. Fassungslos hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie er sie betrog...

Und so kam es, dass Lisa tränenüberströmt durch die Oranienburger Straße lief. Rokko lief neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Ihre wunderbare, weiche Hand.

"Lisa, soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?"

"Nein."

"Nein?"

"Nein. Mama und Papa sind nicht da. Und ich will heute nicht allein sein. Kann ich.. kann ich vielleicht mit zu dir kommen?"

Sie weinte noch immer bitterlich. In diesem Zustand konnte Rokko ihr nichts abschlagen, auch wenn er ihre Nähe nur schwer ertragen konnte, seitdem sie sich für David von ihm getrennt hatte.

"Okay", flüsterte er und drückte ihre Hand.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie an seiner Wohnung angekommen. Rokko suchte mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Schlüssel und schloss auf. Nachdem er die Tür aufgestoßen hatte, zog er Lisa mit sich hinein. Er half ihr dabei, ihren Mantel auszuziehen und geleitete sie zum Sofa, auf dem sie nun Platz nahm. Rokko holte ihr ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche und reichte es Lisa.

Dann setzte er sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Sanft strich er über ihre Haare. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis Lisa sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und setzte sich aufrecht. Lange sah sie nur stumm nach vorn und Rokko wusste, dass sie die vergangenen Monate vor ihrem inneren Auge ablaufen sah.

Am Anfang waren Lisa und David sehr glücklich gewesen und Rokko hatte es in dieser Zeit vorgezogen, so weit es ging zu Hause zu arbeiten. Doch dann hatte er schon bald bemerkt, dass Lisa ruhiger wurde, weniger fröhlich, weniger verliebt wirkte. Er besann sich und kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Als sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte, hatte er ihr schließlich versprochen, ihr immer beizustehen. Heute Abend hatte er sie nur zu dem Empfang bringen wollen, weil David bereits voraus gegangen war. Rokko hatte erst ein Glas Sekt mit Lisa getrunken und war im Begriff zu gehen, als Lisa, die so eben auf die Suche nach David gegangen war, weinend in seine Arme gestürzt war.

Und nun saßen sie hier, ohne etwas zu sagen. Was sollte Rokko auch sagen? 'Hey, das hättest du auch vorher wissen können? David Seidel wird sich nie ändern!' Nein, das konnte er nicht, obwohl das der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Ich verstehe es nicht."

"Hm?" Lisa hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Ich verstehe es nicht. Er sagt, er liebt mich. Gerade heute morgen erst wieder. Und dann... dann betrügt er mich immer und immer wieder. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann so nicht weiter machen."

"Lisa..." Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm. Wieder liefen ihr dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Rokko suchte nach einem Taschentuch und tupfte damit sanft ihr Tränen weg.

"Wenn ich ihm doch auch nur so weh tun könnte, wie er mir."

Woher die Idee kam, die er daraufhin geäußert hatte, wusste Rokko später nicht mehr zu sagen. Er hatte sie auch einfach so vorgeschlagen, ohne über jegliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

"Heirate mich."

"Genau."

"Was?"

Lisa war schon davon überzeugt. "Genau. Ich heirate dich."

Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen und Lisa nickte langsam.

"Ich war immer dann interessant für ihn, wenn er mich nicht haben konnte. Sollte er dann noch mal was von mir wollen, wird er kämpfen müssen. Heirate mich."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen willst?"

Lisa nahm Rokkos Hände in ihre. "Rokko, wenn du zustimmst, können wir gleich heiraten."

"Aber wir müssten dann ja auch... also, zusammenziehen."

"Oh, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Wenn dir das natürlich nicht passt, dann tun wir es nicht."

Rokko sah in Lisas Augen, die eben noch hoffnungsvoll gestrahlt hatten. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er sie so sehr liebte, dass er ihr nichts abschlagen konnte.

"Einverstanden. Aber dann machen wir das auch richtig."

Rokko rutschte vom Sofa und kniete sich vor Lisa.

"Lisa Plenske, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

"Ja... ja ich will."

Sie strahlte ihn wieder an und fiel ihm um den Hals. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, grinste er sie an.

"Ich habe einen Ring für dich. Den hol ich nur schnell und dann können wir los."

"Nein. Noch nicht. Lass mich kurz noch ins Bad. Ich will doch schön sein für unsere Hochzeit."

Lisa wusch sich das Gesicht, trocknete es ab und suchte dann in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Lipgloss. Behutsam trug sie ein wenig davon auf. Ihre Haare bürstete sie durch und band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Ihre Brille, die von den Tränen ganz schmutzig geworden war, musste sie auch putzen. Sie strich ihr Kleid glatt, dass sie sich extra von Hugo für den Empfang hatte geben lassen - dunkelblau, elegant, mit weitem Rock. Als sie sich selbst für ganz passable fand, trat sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer und wäre beinahe mit Rokko zusammen gestoßen, der aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

"Oh, entschuldige bitte!", rief Lisa. Sie besah ihn von oben bis unten. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun einen dunklen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd dazu und eine Krawatte wie gewohnt unter dem Hemd. Lisa streckte ihre Hände nach der Krawatte aus und richtete sie ein wenig. Sie lächelte ihn an und ergriff seine Hand, nachdem sie sich die Mäntel angezogen hatten.

Wieder liefen sie neben einander. Zur kleinen Kapelle, die am Ende der Oranienburger Straße war, konnten sie auch laufen. Sie hatte gerade erst vor wenigen Monaten geöffnet - ganz im Stile der in Las Vegas typischen Kapellen für besonders eilige Heiratswillige.

"Wo hast du eigentlich den Ring her?", wollte Lisa wissen, um so ihre Nervosität zu überspielen.

"Von meiner Großmutter."

Lisa sah ihn groß an.

"Ja, weißt du, sie hat ihn mir gegeben mit den Worten: Mein Junge, gib den der Frau, die du heiraten wirst. Und das bist du ja nun mal."

Er versuchte ein fröhliches Lächeln. Aber Lisa war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Rokko quasi einen Ring wegnahm, der für seine zukünftige Frau gedacht war. Rokko spürte, dass sie unsicher war.

"Lisa, es ist okay. Es ist ja auch ein ziemlich altes Ding."

Beruhigend drückte er ihre Hand. So betraten sie die Kapelle.

Als Rokko ihr wenig später den Ring ansteckte, sah Lisa, dass es sich zwar tatsächlich um einen alten, aber auch wunderschönen Ring handelte: Gold mit einem kleinen Diamanten.

Der Kuss war kurz, aber süß und sanft. Nach der Trauung machte eine Frau mit roten Haaren noch ein paar Bilder von ihnen. Dann verließen sie die Kapelle wieder und standen auf der regennassen Straße.

"Und morgen kaufe ich dir einen Ring", war das erste, was Lisa sagte. Rokko nickte nur. Er blickte auf die Urkunde, die man ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte: Lisa und Rokko Kowalski. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Lisa war seine Frau - aber zu welchem Preis?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aus: "Marching Bands of Manhattan" (Death Cab For Cutie)


	2. Everything looks perfect from far away

2. Kapitel: "Everything looks perfect from far away"

Als Rokko Kowalski am Morgen des 20.10.2007 erwachte, hörte er bereits ein leises Scheppern aus der Küche. Er rieb sich die Augen und suchte nach seiner Brille. Wer war für das Geräusch verantwortlich? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein - er hatte letzte Nacht geheiratet. Er war mit Lisa Plenske verheiratet. Was hatte ihn getrieben, ihr diesen Vorschlag zu machen? Wie sehr würde er nun leiden müssen, da er zwar mit ihr verheiratet war, sie aber immer noch David Seidel liebte? Rokko stöhnte verzweifelt auf und drückte sich ein Kissen aufs Gesicht.

"Oh je, willst du dich jetzt schon umbringen, um aus der Ehe mit mir auszubrechen?"

Lisa versuchte zu scherzen. Als Rokko aufsah, erblickte er sie nervös im Türrahmen stehend. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und probierte ein Lächeln. Lisa trug ein weißes langärmliges Hemd von ihm und sah auch darin hinreißend aus.

"Bereust du die Entscheidung?" Lisa sah ihn ängstlich an.

Rokko verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. "Natürlich nicht."

Dann schwang er sich aus dem Bett und ging zu Lisa, die immer noch alles andere als beruhigt aussah. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah sie besorgt an. "Ist alles okay?"

Lisa nickte, schluckte aber merklich ein paar Tränen runter. Dann fiel sie um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich wünsche kann", kam es gedämpft von Lisa, die das in Rokkos Schlafanzug murmelte.

Der Titel 'Bester Ehemann' wäre ihm lieber gewesen... Nur davon konnte er wohl erst mal träumen. Als sie sich von einander lösten, grinste er sie an. "Mmmh, ich rieche frische Brötchen. Hast du gebacken?"

"Nein, Quatschkopf", streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus. "Ich habe in deinem Kühlschrank noch Brötchen zum Aufbacken gefunden. Ein Backwunder werd ich wohl nie... da hättest du dir schon eine andere Frau suchen müssen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm dann seine Hand, um ihn in die Küche zu führen. Dort wartete ein reich gedeckter Tisch auf ihn: Brötchen, Aufschnitt, Marmelade, Weintrauben, O-Saft und duftender Kaffee. Und zumindest für ein paar Minuten konnte Rokko so tun, als sei seine Ehe nicht nur eine große Lüge, um David Seidel wachzurütteln. Lisa und Rokko lachten viel beim Frühstück und ließen sich Zeit, den Kaffee zu genießen.

Nach dem Frühstück duschten beide und zogen sich an. Sie hatten einiges vor: Rokkos Ring musste gekauft werden und danach wollten sie zu den Plenskes, um ihnen "die gute Nachricht" zu überbringen.

Als sie durch die Straßen Berlins bummelten, ergriff Lisa Rokkos Hand. Und so waren sie noch immer Hand in Hand, als sie das Juwelier-Geschäft Friedrichstraße/ Ecke Französische Straße betraten. Mit dem Läuten der Türglocke kam ein älterer Herr aus dem Hinterzimmer nach vorn gestürmt.

"Ahhh, lassen sie mich raten: Sie sind auf der Suche nach Eheringen!"

"Ähm ja, Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Lisa. Auch Rokko wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen. Dann fuhr Lisa fort. "Eigentlich suchen wir nur nach einem Ring für.. für meinen Mann. Ich habe schon einen wunderschönen." Lächelnd hielt sie ihre Hand hoch. "So was hab ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ein Familienerbstück, nicht wahr? Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass ich etwas passendes für sie finde, Herr..."

"Kowalski."

"Herr Kowalski. Bitte, kommen sie doch näher."

Lisa und Rokko traten beide näher und beugten sich über den Kasten, den der alte Juwelier so eben für sie geöffnet hatte.

"Vielleicht dieser hier."

Der Alte zeigte auf einen goldenen Ring. Sehr einfach, mit ein paar wenigen Verzierungen. Lisa hielt ihre Hand daneben. "Oh, ja, der gefällt mir sehr gut. Was denkst du, Schatz?" Sie wandte sich Rokko zu.

"Er passt gut zu deinem."

"Ja, das denke ich auch." Dann sah sie lächelnd zum Juwelier. "Den nehmen wir."

Der Juwelier verpackte den Ring in ein Schmuckkästchen und ging dann zur Kasse. Als Rokko seine Brieftasche hervorziehen wollte, legte Lisa ihre Hand auf seine und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist mein Geschenk für dich." Sie ging zur Kasse und zahlte. Das Kästchen steckte sie in ihre Manteltasche und verließ mit Rokko das Geschäft. Sie nahm wieder seine Hand und führte ihn zum Französischen Dom, der nicht weit entfernt war. Davor blieb sie stehen und nahm das Kästchen aus ihrer Tasche. Lisa öffnete es, entnahm den Ring und sag Rokko so tief in die Augen, dass er in seinem Bauch ein Kribbeln verspürte. Lisa lächelte ihn an, nahm seine Hand und steckte ihm den Ring an den Finger. Dann stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, flüsterte ein "Danke" und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange.

"Auf zu meinen Eltern - das wird wohl spannend."

Am Nachmittag standen sie dann vor der Haustür der Plenskes. Lisa nahm Rokkos Hand und beugte sich zu ihm rüber.

"Küss mich", flüsterte sie.

"Was!"

Und schon waren Lisas Lippen auf seinen. Mit der noch freien Hand drückte sie auf den Klingelknopf. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und wollte gerade ihre Lippen öffnen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

"Lisa!"

Als sie aufblickten, sahen sie direkt in das überraschte und leicht schockierte Gesicht von Helga Plenske.

"Mama, hallo!", begrüßte Lisa sie fröhlich. "Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten", strahlte sie ihre Mutter and und gab dann dem überrumpelten Rokko noch einen kleinen Kuss.

"Ja, das seh ich... kommt doch erst mal rein. Herr Kowalski, guten Tag."

"Tag, Frau Plenske", begrüßte Rokko sie mit einem Lächeln und reichte ihr seine Hand, wurde dann aber auch schon von Lisa weitergezogen.

Sie stellten die Einkaufstasche am Eingang ab und zogen ihre Mäntel aus. Dabei half Rokko, ganz der Gentleman, natürlich Lisa. Sie grinste ihn an und sagte "Danke." Er beugte sich leicht nach vorn und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Vor ihren Eltern mussten sie sehr überzeugend das Ehepaar abgeben. Rokko fürchtete sonst von Bernd verprügelt zu werden, wenn der auch nur vermutete, Rokko könnte es nicht ernst mit seinem "Schnattchen" meinen.

"Ach, der Herr Kowalski!"

Bernd, den Helga aufgeregt über den Besuch informiert hatte, war so eben aus der Küche geeilt gekommen.

"Ja, Guten Tag, Herr Plenske", begrüßte Rokko nun auch ihn.

"Was bringt sie denn zu uns?" wollte Bernd wissen und blickte skeptisch auf Rokkos und Lisas Hand, die sie sich mittlerweile schon wieder gefunden hatten.

"Wir haben Neuigkeiten!" strahlte Lisa nun auch ihren Papa an und hielt mit der anderen Hand die Flasche Rotkäppchensekt hoch, die sie gekauft hatten. "Gläser?"

"Ich hol schnell welche", beeilte sich Helga und war auch prompt mit vier Gläsern wieder da. "Gibt's denn was zu feiern?"

"Ja, aber setzt euch vielleicht besser." Dann sah sie zu Rokko rüber, der nervös lächelte und fuhr fort. "Rokko und ich, also... wir haben gestern Abend geheiratet."

Bernd und Helgas Augen wurden groß und der Mund stand ihnen offen. Bernd war der erste, der sich wieder fing.

"Geheiratet? Ä-a-a-Aber was ist denn mit dem Seidel?"

"Ach, Papa, der ist aus meinem Leben gestrichen. Rokko hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Ab sofort gibt es nur noch Rokko und mich." Sie sah verliebt zu Rokko und dann wieder zu ihren Eltern.

Lisa konnte ihre Rolle gut spielen. Rokko hätte es ihr glatt abgenommen, wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte. Er lächelte immer noch nervös.

"Also, also dann, herzlich willkommen in der Familie", lächelte Helga Plenske ihn nun an und kam zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen. Bernd folgte ihr, reichte Rokko seine Bärenhand und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

"Ja, Kowalski, dann sein se ma' 'n juter Ehemann für unser Schnattchen."

"Ich werd mein bestes geben", versuchte Rokko überzeugend zu klingen.

"Lasst uns anstoßen!" rief nun wieder Lisa dazwischen. Sie hatte bereits die Sektflasche in der Hand und versuchte sie zu öffnen, was ihr nicht so recht gelingen sollte.

"Lass mich mal, Schatz", unterbrach sie Rokko und nahm ihr die Sektflasche ab. Er lächelte sie noch an, während er das Ding gekonnt mit einem 'plopp!' öffnete. Nach und nach füllte er die vier Gläser und reichte sie den anderen.

"Auf euch!"

"Auf uns", sagte Lisa leise nur zu Rokko und lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann lehnten sie sich beide vor und küssten sich, bevor sie einen Schluck von dem Sekt nahmen.

"Ja, aber wieso musstet ihr denn gleich heiraten?", wollte nun Bernd wissen.

"Das war so... so..."

"So eine ganz spontane Entscheidung", führte Rokko den Satz zu Ende.

"Ja."

"Aha. Na denn. Aber wir wären ja schon gern dabei gewesen, wenn unser Schnattchen heiratet, wären wir... nich' wahr, Helga-Mäuschen."

"Joa. Aber vielleicht wollt ihr ja noch eine Feier mit allen machen? Der Herr Kowalski... also, ich meine, der Rokko", hier lächelte sie voll mütterlicher Stolz an, "der hat ja bestimmt auch Familie, die dich und uns kennenlernen wollen."

"Och, so 'ne große Feier wär ja auch nett. Was denkst du, Purzelchen?"

Purzelchen? Lisa war wirklich kreativ, wenn es um neue Kosenamen für ihn ging.

"Klar."

"Ja, aber erst mal wollen wir natürlich in die Flitterwochen."

Bei 'Flitterwochen' verschluckte sich Rokko an seinem Sekt. Fragend sah er sie an.

"Ich wollte schon immer gern mal nach Prag. Rokko hat mir ja schon so viel darüber erzählt!"

"Ach, Prag ist herrlich! Vor allem im Herbst", schwärmte Helga.

"Jaha..."

"Wir waren da ja auch, als wir gerade frisch verheiratet waren, weißt du noch Bernd? Die Fotos müssten ja auch noch irgendwo sein.."

"Ähm, ja, ich geh dann mal mit Rokko nach oben - ein paar Sachen zusammen packen. Kommst du, Schatz?"

Rokko trank schnell noch den Sekt aus und folgte Lisa nach oben. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schloss Lisa die Tür ab und umarmte dann Rokko.

"Vielen, vielen Dank. Du bist großartig."

"Ist schon okay." Rokko wusste nicht so recht, wohin mit seinen Händen und legte sie nur sanft um Lisas Hüften. Nun, da sie verheiratet waren, war selbst das Umarmen nicht mehr einfach für ihn und an diesem Tag hatten sie sich schon viel umarmt. "Aber willst du wirklich in die Flitterwochen?"

Lisa seufzte. "Ich würde schrecklich gern mit dir wegfahren." Ihre Arme lagen immer noch um Rokkos Hals.

"Aber?"

"Aber: ich hab einen Berg Arbeit auf dem Schreibtisch, der dringend erledigt werden muss."

"Oh, klar, ich auch."

"Flitterwochen bei Kerima - wie romantisch..." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und machte sich dann daran, ihre Sachen aus dem Schrank in eine Reisetasche zu packen. Rokko erkannte genau die Bluse, die sie im Planetarium getragen hatte und das Kleid von einem Ausflug, den sie ins Berliner Umland gemacht hatten.

"K... kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Lisa drehte sich um, legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und dachte nach.

"Viel will ich ja nicht mitnehmen - das meiste hab ich noch aus meiner Kindheit, und das brauche ich nicht, wenn ich zu dir ziehe. Oder willst du meine Puppen auf deiner Couch sitzen haben?"

Sie grinsten sich an.

"Kannst du vielleicht die Bücher in eine Kiste packen?"

"Wird gemacht. Ähm, hast du eine Kiste?"

"Ja, hier oben auf dem Schrank..."

Lisa streckte sich, konnte die Kiste aber nicht erreichen. Rokko war sogleich neben ihr und, obwohl nur wenige Zentimeter größer, griff nach der Kiste.

"Mmmh, es lohnt sich tatsächlich einen Mann an seiner Seite zu haben, der ganz Gentleman ist."

Rokko lachte nur und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Dann ging er mit der Kiste in der Hand zu ihrem Bett, über dem ein Bücherregal angebracht war. Rokko nahm ein Buch nach dem anderen vom Regal herunter, hielt es in seinen Händen, schlug vorsichtig ein paar Seiten auf, klappte es dann wieder zu und legte es vorsichtig in die Kiste. An einem Gedichtband blieb er jedoch länger hängen. Lisa hatte einige Stellen angestrichen, die Rokko nun aufmerksam las. Welches Buch war das? Er sah auf den Buchrücken. Nichts. Hm. Dann schlug er eine Seite auf, die weiter hinten im Buch war und musste schmunzeln, als er das Gedicht las.

Auch was  
auf der Hand liegt  
muss ich  
aus der Hand zu geben bereit sein

und muss wissen  
wenn ich liebe  
dass es wirklich  
die Liebe zu dir ist  
und nicht nur  
die Liebe zur Liebe zu dir  
und dass ich nicht  
eigentlich  
etwas Uneigentliches will

Aber  
solange ich atme  
will ich  
wenn ich den Atem  
anhalte  
deinen Atem  
noch spüren  
in mir

-Erich Fried

Er las es laut vor. Lisa drehte sich zu ihm um und musste verlegen grinsen. Als er geendet hatte, murmelte sie nur was von "Tja, die Phantasien eines Mädchens..." und machte sich dann wieder an ihren Kleiderschrank.

"Ich finde es schön. Fried hat so was... so was Melancholisch-Schönes."

"Ja", hauchte Lisa. "Und ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass mein Ehemann mir dieses Gedicht an einem lauen Sommerabend vorlesen würde, während wir den Sonnenuntergang betrachten. Das eben war aber auch schon sehr nett", grinste sie und Rokko verbeugte sich ebenfalls grinsend. Dann wurde er wieder ernster.

"Wir sind verheiratet..."

"Ja, mein Ehemann, das sind wir. Nur muss es für die anderen auch so aussehen."

"Du meinst, wir sollten mehr wie ein frisch verheiratetes Ehepaar sein?"

"Ja. Du wirst mich ein paar Mal küssen müssen."

"Hm, gibt wohl schlimmeres." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Nachdem Lisa alles gepackt hatte, machten sie sich schon bald auf den Heimweg. Mehr Schwiegereltern und deren Fragen wollte Lisa ihm heute nicht mehr zumuten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aus: "Such Great Heights" (Iron and Wine) (Postal Service-Cover)


	3. You always wake me with your warmth

3. Kapitel: "You always wake me with your warmth and your arms around my neck"

Es war die dritte Nacht, die sie neben einander in Rokkos Bett verbrachten. Rokko lag nach dem anstrengenden Tag wach und konnte nicht einschlafen, als sich Lisa zu ihm drehte, ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn zärtlich zu küssen begann. Rokko riss seine Augen vor Überraschung weit auf und sah, dass Lisa zwar tatsächlich ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen hatte, allerdings tief und fest schlief. Wieder so ein verdammter Traum!

Rokko war in den vergangenen drei Nächten von Lisas Wärme und Nähe immer wieder aufgewacht. Im gleichen Bett zu schlafen war eine saublöde Idee gewesen. Frustriert löste er sich vorsichtig aus Lisas Umarmung und stiefelte ins Wohnzimmer. Hier nahm er sich eine Kuscheldecke und legte sich auf die Couch. Die war leider viel zu kurz und so kam Rokko auch in dieser Nacht nicht zu genügend Schlaf. Wie lange er das wohl noch durchstehen würde? Vor allem hatte er zugestimmt, in einem Bett zu schlafen, weil Lisa Angst davor hatte, allein zu sein. Vielleicht könnte er versuchen, jeden Abend so lange bei ihr zu sein, bis sie schlief und sich dann auf die Matratze im Gästezimmer verziehen.

Sie hatten bis heute, Dienstag, gewartet, um in der Firma erstmals als Ehepaar aufzutreten. Ihren Urlaubstag am Montag hatte Max genehmigt, aber auch nicht weiter nachgefragt. Gemeinsam hatten sie gegen 9 ihre Taschen genommen und sich auf den Weg zu Kerima gemacht. Lisa hatte letzte Details mit Rokko besprochen und als sie nun im Aufzug standen, waren sie doch wieder nervös. Würde man ihr, Lisa, abnehmen, dass sie sich innerhalb von wenigen Stunden gegen David und für Rokko entscheiden könnte.

"Was sag ich denen bloß?"

"Na, vielen Dank auch, dass dir da nichts selbst einfällt", scherzte Rokko, doch hatte ihn ihre Unsicherheit etwas getroffen.

Kurz bevor sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten, drehte sich Rokko zu Lisa um, umfasste ihre Hüfte mit einem Arm, zog sie an sich und gab ihr den leidenschaftlichsten Kuss, den sie bisher ausgetauscht hatten. So standen sie dann noch immer da, als Max und Hugo sie ungläubig anstarrten, nachdem sich der Lift geöffnet hatte. Sie vernahmen ein Räuspern, trennten sich atemlos von einander, richteten ihre Kleidung und grinsten die beiden an.

"Herr Kowalski... Frau Plenske..." Max wusste offenbar nicht so recht, wie er mit dem Bild vor sich umgehen sollte.

"Frau KOWALSKI", verbesserte ihn Lisa und griff instinktiv nach Rokkos Hand, um mit ihm den Fahrstuhl zu verlassen. "Ja, Max, wenn du vielleicht alle Mitarbeiter zum Catering rufen könntest? Danke."

20 Minuten später standen viele der Kerima-Mitarbeiter am Catering und hatten bereits ein Glas Champagner in der Hand. Gespannt starrten sie auf ihre Mehrheitseignerin und ihren PR-Chef, die ihnen - händchenhaltend - etwas zu sagen hatten. Sie brauchten nicht mal mehr an ein Glas zu schlagen, um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen.

Lisa blickte noch einmal zu Rokko, bevor sie mit ihrer kurzen Rede begann. Sie erzählte kurz, dass sie und Rokko am Freitagabend geheiratet hatten und dass sie Rokko über alles liebte und sich keinen besseren Mann wünschen könnte. Dann bat sie alle ihr Glas zu erheben. "Auf Lisa und Rokko!" kam es aus allen Mündern.

Der Ansturm auf die beiden war groß und es muss an dieser Stelle genügen nur ein paar der Glückwünsche explizit aufzuzählen. Es gab viele Umarmungen, viele Küsse, viele Glückwünsche und auch ein paar "Ich hab's doch immer geahnt!"

Hannah war eine der letzten, die auf die beiden zukamen.

"Oh, ich freu mich so für euch! Ihr ward schon immer mein Traumpaar! Und alles so schnell!"

Lisa und Rokko sahen sich grinsend an - Hannah sprudelte förmlich über.

"Aber irgendwie ist es schade. Also, nicht, dass ihr geheiratet habt, sondern dass ihr das schon so schnell getan habt. Ich hatte doch schon angefangen ein Hochzeitskleid für dich zu entwerfen..."

Lisa war erstaunt. "Ein Hochzeitskleid? Für mich!"

"Ja, komm, ich zeig's dir."

Schon war Hannah auf dem Weg ins Atelier und Lisa und Rokko damit beschäftigt, ihr zu folgen. Als sie das Atelier betraten, zog Hannah einen Vorhang von einem Kleiderständer und hervorkam das schönste Hochzeitskleid, das Lisa jemals gesehen hatte.

"Es ist wunderschön..." hauchte Lisa fast atemlos.

"Wow!" kam es neben ihr von Rokko. "Wer weiß, vielleicht brauchen wir das doch noch mal", fuhr er dann schon wieder etwas nüchterner fort. Sicher würde Lisa das Kleid bei ihrer Hochzeit mit David tragen.

"Wollt ihr vielleicht noch mal kirchlich heiraten, damit wir alle dabei sein können?" Hannah war schon wieder ganz aufgeregt.

"Wer weiß, wer weiß..." antwortete Lisa geheimnisvoll lächelnd.

Rokko blickte dabei auf den Boden und entschuldigte sich dann schnell, um das Atelier zu verlassen. Schnell war er in seinem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Dann sah er, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch Ein dampfender Becher Kaffee und ein Teller mit einer Streuselschnecke standen. Das kam bestimmt von seiner Schwiegermutter.

'Kowalski, das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt. Jetzt musst du da auch durch.'

Wer wusste schon, wie lange es dauern würde, bis David Seidel wieder zum Angriff ansetzte? Er war nicht dabei gewesen, als Lisa und Rokko der Belegschaft von ihrer Hochzeit erzählt hatten. Sicherlich würde er aber auch bald von der großen Neuigkeit erfahren. Und dann würde er schon bald wieder zum Angriff ansetzen und Lisa zurückerobern wollen. Vielleicht würde sie dann endlich ihre angestrebte Hochzeit mit David bekommen. Rokko seufzte. Die vergangenen Tage waren schwerer für ihn gewesen, als er sich das erträumt hätte.

'Du tust das alles für Lisa - für die Frau, die du mehr lebst als dein Leben... und mehr als deinen Verstand.

Er wurde durch das Klopfen an seiner Tür aus den Gedanken gerissen.

"Ja?"

Lisa trat herein.

"Stör ich?"

"Nein. Nie. Was gibt's denn?"

"Ich hab was für dich."

Lisa strahlte ihn an und streckte ihm ein Päckchen entgegen.

"Für mich? Was denn?"

Er grinste sie an und nahm das Päckchen entgegen. Rokko löste die rote Schleife und wickelte das leicht geblümte Papier ab. Er musste grinsen - typisch Lisa. Dann sah er, was darin war.

"Ein Foto - v-v-von uns."

"Ja, kurz nach der Hochzeit. Ich dachte, dass es sich gut machen würde auf deinem Schreibtisch."

"Danke", sagte Rokko leise und räumte ein Buch neben seinem Bildschirm beiseite, um das Foto dort hinzustellen. Lisa hatte es bereits Rahmen lassen.

"Ich hab es gerade eben abgeholt. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir?"

"Ja, wirklich, das ist lieb von dir."

"Ich hab auch eins, guck." Lächelnd hielt sie ein anderes Foto hoch, auf dem beide lachten. "Ich fand das so passend, weil du mich immer zum Lachen bringst." Auf seinem Foto sahen sich Lisa und Rokko verliebt an.

Später am Nachmittag dachte Rokko noch mal über die Fotos nach: Er liebte Lisa über alles und so passte das Foto, dass sie für ihn ausgesucht hatte, gut auf seinen Schreibtisch. Für sie war er aber derjenige, mit dem sie vor allem viel lachen konnte. David war der, den sie liebte.

'Alles für Lisa.'

--------------------------------------------------------

aus: "Stray Talk" (Maxïmo Park)


	4. The lies we tell are found on film

4. Kapitel: "The lies we tell are found on film"

Seit ihrer Hochzeit waren 10 Tage vergangen. Lisa und Rokko hatten sich ihr "Eheleben" in Rokkos Wohnung eingerichtet. Sie aßen gemeinsam, sie teilten sich den Hausputz, sie gingen gemeinsam einkaufen. Und niemand hätte vermuten können, dass die Ehe der beiden nicht auf Liebe basierte. Lisa war immer besser darin, in der Öffentlichkeit dezent und gezielt Signale ihrer "Liebe" zu Rokko zu setzen. Sie berührte ihn oft fast zufällig, nahm seine Hand, legte ein anderes Mal ihre Hand auf sein Knie, küsste ihn sanft. Rokko lernte ihr Spiel mitzuspielen, so dass Lisa ihn nun nicht mehr zu einem Kuss auffordern musste. Aber wenn sie allein waren, hörten die Berührungen auf und Rokko war es, als risse man ihn aus einem schönen Traum. So zog er es weiter vor, nur so lange in ihrem Bett zu bleiben, bis Lisa eingeschlafen war.

Lisa wurmte es merklich, dass David seit dem Abend, an dem sie Rokko geheiratet hatte, nicht aufgetaucht war. "Sicher ist er irgendwo im Süden und schläft mit jedem Mädchen, dass sich ihm an den Hals wirft", sagte Lisa dann und verkroch sich für ein paar Stunden in dem Zimmer, dass Rokko für sie frei geräumt hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie ein Regal aufgebaut und ein rotes Sofa, dass sie auf dem Trödelmarkt gefunden hatten, aufgestellt. In diesem Zimmer befanden sich die beiden Kisten, die sie aus Lisas Zimmer mitgenommen hatten.

An anderen Abenden saßen sie aber auch stundenlang im Wohnzimmer, tranken ein wenig Wein und unterhielten sich lange über das, was sie am Tag gesehen, erlebt, getan hatten. Und wenn Rokko Lisas Küsse schon liebte, so liebte er die Abende mit ihr noch um vieles mehr. Er liebte Lisa mit all ihren Facetten, in allen Versionen - von ganzem Herzen und für immer.

Nun, 10 Tage nach ihrer Hochzeit stand die Präsentation einer dänischen Modefirma auf dem Programm. Rokko hatte sich schon einige Zeit darauf gefreut - nicht nur, dass er die Arbeiten der jungen Designerin sehr schätzte, er war auch mit dem PR-Mann der Firma, Erik, sehr gut befreundet. Sie kannten sich noch aus Hamburger Tagen, als sie beide dort studiert hatten.

Lisa plagten seit dem Morgen aber schon schlimme Bauchschmerzen. Sie hatte alles versucht, sie loszuwerden: hatte Kamillentee getrunken, nur Zwieback gegessen, sich eine Wärmflasche auf den Bauch gelegt. Doch es half nichts. Als es Zeit war, um sich für die Präsentation fertig zu machen, lag Lisa mit Krämpfen im Bett.

"Rokko, es tut mir so leid... ich wäre gern mitgekommen."

"Ist doch okay. Aber bist du sicher, dass ich nicht hier bleiben soll? Wenn es doch was schlimmeres ist..."

Rokko hatte sich besorgt neben das Bett gekniet und ihr die Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen.

"Nein, du hast es doch Erik versprochen! Und ich komm auch mal allein klar."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln.

"Okay. Aber ich bin bestimmt schon bald wieder zurück."

"Du bist ein Schatz."

Und so war Rokko duschen gegangen. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet kam er wieder ins Schlafzimmer und suchte in seinem Schrank nach den passenden Sachen. Zielsicher griff er nach einem Paar Hosen und einem Hemd. Damit verzog er sich dann wieder ins Bad, um Lisa nicht unnötig zu stören. Nach einer kurzen Weile kam er zurück, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Lisa sah ihn bewundernd an.

"Wow...aber irgendwas fehlt noch.. deine Krawatte!"

"Recht hast du", grinste Rokko, der sich sehr wohl darüber freute, wenn seine Frau ihn so offensichtlich bewundernd anstarrte. Er band sich die Krawatte um und drehte sich dann wieder zu Lisa. Wie ein Model auf dem Laufsteg lief er ein paar Meter vor ihr auf und ab und drehte sich.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus, Rokko. Wehe, du flirtest heute Abend mit all den hübschen Däninnen!", zwinkerte Lisa ihm zu. Rokko lachte nur, griff nach seinem Mantel und verließ die Wohnung, nachdem er ihr noch versichert hatte, bestimmt bald wieder da zu sein.

-----------------

Lisa lag derweil in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf.

'Und flirte nicht so viel mit den Däninnen - du hast doch 'nen Knall, Lisa! Jetzt legst du ihn schon an die Leine, obwohl du selbst ja hinter David her bist... Er sieht heute aber auch wieder verdammt gut aus... die weißen Hosen, das weiße Hemd und dazu die rote Krawatte - wenn er da nicht anderen Frauen auffällt... Du bist ja eifersüchtig!... Nein, nicht eifersüchtig. Das ist ja totaler Unfug. Worauf auch?'

Trotzdem schwang sie nur 10 Minuten später ihre Beine aus dem Bett und begab sich unter Krämpfen ins bad. Sie suchte nach den Schmerztabletten, die ihr der Arzt verschrieben hatte. 'Damit wird es klappen.'

Schnell suchte sie nach ihrem weißen Kleid mit den roten Punkten, dessen Rock bis zu den Knien reichte und so weit ausgestellt war, dass es einen Hauch von 50er Jahre hatte. Das zog sie sich an und band ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Ihre Lippen zierte ein zartrosa Lipgloss. Ihre Brille tauschte sie heute aber nicht gegen Kontaktlinsen. Ihre Augen fühlten sich dafür viel zu trocken an. 'Dann muss es eben so gehen.'

------------------

Nur eine Stunde nach Rokko war sie schließlich auch auf der Präsentation angekommen. Am Eingang wurde sie bereits von zwei blonden Schönheiten begrüßt. Die Präsentation der Kollektion war vorbei und die Gäste hatten sich in Grüppchen über den Saal verteilt. Lisa suchte nach Rokko und fand ihn dann schon bald in der Nähe des Laufstegs vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einer jungen Frau und einem Mann, ein Glas Champagner in der linken Hand, wild gestikulierend mit der rechten. Mit einem Lächeln schritt sie auf die Gruppe zu und nahm Rokkos Hand, nachdem sie bei ihm angekommen war.

"Lisa!" Rokko war überrascht sie hier zu sehen. "Wie kommst du denn her?"

"Schatz, ist das alles, was ich als Begrüßung bekomme?"

Lisa schob ihre Unterlippe schmollend nach vorn, als sich Rokko schon zu ihr beugte und sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren spürte. Als sie sich wieder trennten, strahlte Rokko sie an.

"Natürlich nicht. Ich freue mich, dass du's doch noch geschafft hast."

Dann stellte er Lisa den anderen beiden, also der Designerin Marie Olafson und seinem Freund Erik, als seine hinreißende Frau vor.

"Ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört, Lisa. Rokko kann seit einer Stunde nicht aufhören von ihnen zu schwärmen."

Erik zwinkerte ihr zu. Der große Blonde mit den stahlblauen Augen war ihr sofort sympathisch und so ließ sich Lisa zu einem Konter hinreißen.

"Das ist auch gut so. Ich hatte schon etwas Panik, dass Rokko den skandinavischen Schönheiten verfallen könnte."

"Lisa, neben dir verblassen sie doch alle", versicherte ihr Rokko und küsste sie sanft.

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile mit Marie und Erik, die dann aber bald schon mit der Presse reden mussten und sich entschuldigten. Als sie allein waren, beugte sich Rokko ein wenig vor und Lisa konnte die Sorgenfalten vom Nachmittag erkennen.

"Lisa, du solltest doch eigentlich im Bett sein. Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

"Nein, wirklich, mir geht's wieder viel besser. Und ich habe große Lust zu tanzen."

Schon zog sie ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Rokko seufzte und ließ sie gewähren. Dort angekommen legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und zog sie an sich. Langsam begannen sie zu den Liedern eines dänischen Liedermachers zu tanzen.

"Du bist wunderschön heute Abend."

"Danke", freute sich Lisa. "Ich musste mich ja auch anstrengen, um neben dir überhaupt noch bemerkt zu werden."

Rokko schmunzelte sie an und lehnte sich leicht vor, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Kaum, dass er ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, legte Lisa ihre Hand, die eben noch auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte, auf seine Wange und zog ihn wieder an sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Nach dem Kuss sah er sie fragend an. Lisa legte ihren Kopf auf Rokkos Schulter und flüsterte: "Denk dran, frisch verheiratet. Und es liegt heute so was... so was verspieltes in der Luft."

Es war ein Spiel. Sie ließ ihn das nur selten vergessen. Auch wenn ihm das weh tat, würde er heute Abend ein guter Spieler sein.

Nach einer Weile gingen sie Hand in Hand zum Büffet, nahmen sich etwas und begaben sich mit ihren Tellern in der Hand zu einem Zweisitzer, auf dem nur noch ein Platz war. Rokko setzte sich und zog Lisa seitlich auf seinen Schoß. So saßen sie eine Weile da - Lisa mit einem Arm um Rokkos Hals, den Teller auf ihrem Schoß balancierend und ein wenig essend. Vom Laufsteg kam immer noch sanfte Gitarrenmusik und der Raum war nun in weiches Licht getaucht. Die Models liefen in ihren Kleidern durch die Grüppchen von Gästen, so dass Lisa noch ein wenig von der Kollektion sehen konnte.

Als sie fertig waren mit Essen, stellten sie ihre Teller auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben der Couch ab. Lisa ergriff mit ihrer anderen Hand nun Rokkos und legte sie in ihrem Schoß ab. Sie war müde und legte ihren Kopf auf seien Schulter. Rokko hielt sie so fest er konnte. So lauschten sie eine Weile dem Sänger, der von tunglücklicher Liebe und der atemberaubenden Schönheit der Färöer Inseln sang. Nach einer Weile begann Lisa, Rokkos Hals zu küssen. Er zog die Luft scharf ein.

"L..Lisa, willst du vielleicht noch mal tanzen?"

Sie sah auf.

"Gern", lächelte sie und stand von seinem Schoß auf. Während er mit ihr wieder zur Tanzfläche lief, sagte er sein übliches Mantra im Kopf auf: 'Es ist alles nur ein Spiel für sie. Ein Spiel.' Dann sah er, dass David Seidel, der seit Tagen Verschollene, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt gestanden hatte und er ahnte, was Lisa dazu bewegt hatte, so weit zu gehen. Immerhin war er jetzt wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen. Plötzlich stand ihnen ein B.Z.-Reporter gegenüber und sein Fotograf begann Fotos von ihnen zu machen.

"Ah, Herr und Frau Kowalski - wie hat ihnen denn die Kollektion von Marie Olafson gefallen?"

Da Lisa nur wenig gesehen hatte, war es an Rokko einen fachmännischen Kommentar zu geben: "Innovativ, frisch, klare Linien - eine wirklich schöne Sommerkollektion, von der wir uns sicher das ein oder andere Stück kaufen werden."

"Fast noch spannender als die neue Kollektion war für viele hier die Blitzhochzeit von ihnen beiden. Und wenn ich das sagen darf: sie sind ein sehr schönes Paar. Werden wir denn noch in den Genuss einer großen Hochzeit kommen?"

Lisa grinste verschwörerisch. "Das wissen wir noch nicht. Eventuell nach der nächsten Kerima-Präsentation." Sie lehnte sich zu Rokko, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

"Danke, und schönen Abend noch", verabschiedete sich der Reporter, während der Fotograf noch schnell ein letztes Foto von Rokko und Lisa machte, wie Rokko schützend den Arm um sie legte.

Dann gingen sie weiter zur Tanzfläche und gaben tatsächlich für viele Beobachter das schönste Paar des Abends. Nach nur zwei Liedern überredete Rokko sie dann aber, nach Hause zu gehen. Während er ihre Mäntel holte, sah Lisa im Eingangsbereich aus einem der Fenster. Sie hatte den Abend sehr genossen und seufzte lächelnd, als sich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Lisa drehte sich um, war aber auf den, der da vor ihr stand, nun gar nicht vorbereitet.

"David."

"Lisa", begrüßte er sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. "Du... du siehst umwerfend aus."

"D-Danke."

"Willst du vielleicht noch mit auf einen Drink kommen?". Er schenkte ihr sein typischstes David-Lächeln, um sie zum Gehen zu überreden.

"Nein, danke."

"Aber der Abend ist noch jung - und ich habe noch was gut zu machen."

"David, ich wollte gerade mit Rokko nach Hause. Ich bin müde und würde jetzt gern in mein Bett. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht." Sie lächelte ihn an und sah Rokko, der mit den Mänteln in der Hand aus der Entfernung die Szene beobachtete. Lisa winkte ihn zu sich.

"Dann ist es wahr?"

"Ja", strahlte Lisa und nahm Rokkos Hand. Der begrüßte David nur mit einem Nicken. "Rokko und ich haben geheiratet." Lisa strahlte Rokko an und wandte sich dann wieder an David. "Gute Nacht." Schon hatte sie Rokko weggezogen und war mit ihm nach draußen verschwunden. Der half ihr schnell in ihren Mantel und zog sich dann seinen an. Er winkte ein Taxi herbei und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Sie stiegen ein und gaben dem Fahrer die Adresse. Lisa saß stumm im Auto und blickte nach draußen. Rokko sah sie besorgt an.

"Alles okay?"

Lisa drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte - aber er sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er wischte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen fort.

"Alles okay. Ich bin nur sehr müde."

"Wir sind ja gleich zu Hause."

Lisa rutschte näher an ihn heran und Rokko legte seinen Arm um sie. Obwohl die Fahrt nur kurz war, war Lisa in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Rokko bezahlte den Fahrer, stieg aus, öffnete die Tür auf Lisas Seite und hob sie aus dem Auto. Vorsichtig trug er sie in die Wohnung und legte sie sanft aufs Bett, bevor er sie zudeckte. Mit einigen Sorgen betrachtete er später die Schmerzmittel im Badezimmer.

'Und alles nur, um David eins auszuwischen...' seufzte er innerlich und legte sich dann zu Lisa, die offenbar fror. Kaum war er neben ihr, hatte sie sich schon an ihn gekuschelt und den Arm um ihn gelegt. Heute Nacht würde er bei ihr bleiben, egal, ob er Schlaf bekäme oder nicht.

-------------------------------------------------------------

aus "I want you to stay" (Maxïmo Park)


	5. And if it comes down to me and him

5. Kapitel: "And if it comes down to me and him, you know I'd kiss you better" 

Am Morgen legte Rokko Lisa die Zeitung und ein Tape mit einer Aufnahme aus dem Frühstücksfernsehen an ihr Bett und schrieb einen Zettel:

Guten Morgen Kleines,

Ruh dich aus und iss was.

Ich entschuldige dich in der Firma.

Rokko :-)

Bei Kerima angekommen begrüßte er zuerst Helga am Catering und informierte sie darüber, dass Lisa heute nicht in die Firma kommen würde, weil sie sich nicht wohl fühle. Helga war sofort besorgt und wollte ihre Tochter anrufen, doch Rokko versicherte ihr, dass es nur eine Magenverstimmung wäre, halb so schlimm, Lisa aber heute möglichst viel Ruhe brauchte und ein Anruf sie vielleicht aufwecken könnte.

"Sag mal, ist die Lisa vielleicht..."

"Ist Lisa vielleicht was?"

"Na ja, ihr seid ja jetzt schon eine Weile zusammen... und ich würde mich ja sehr über... na, du weißt schon."

Helga gab Rokko einen Becher mit heißem, duftenden Kaffee.

"Ähm, nein, ich weiß nicht."

Helga lehnte sich über die Theke zu Rokko, damit sie es flüstern konnte.

"Vielleicht ist sie ja schwanger?"

Rokko verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee.

"Nein, Helga, Lisa ist bestimmt nicht schwanger. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls nicht."

Und damit verließ er den Catering-Bereich. Helga wunderte sich darüber, dass Rokko, den sie als so kinderlieb eingeschätzt hatte, offenbar keine Kinder haben wollte. Rokko selbst überlegte derweil, ob Lisa vielleicht doch schwanger war - von David. 'Aber sie werden doch aufgepasst haben. Oder? David Seidel als Vater - schwer vorstellbar...'

Er wollte aber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und ging lieber weiter zu Max, um Lisa auch bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

"Geht klar. Hat sie die Grippe erwischt? In Berlin breitet sich so was ja immer recht schnell aus."

"Nein, nein, es ist wohl eine Magenverstimmung. Ich denke, dass es ihr morgen schon wieder besser gehen wird."

"Ach, Herr Kowalski, wo sie sowieso gerade hier sind: Yvonne und ich hätten sie und Lisa gern zu uns zum Essen eingeladen. Vielleicht nächste Woche, wenn es Lisa wieder besser geht?"

"Oh, dankeschön! Das freut Lisa bestimmt. Na denn, ich geh mal an meine Arbeit. Ich muss noch das Treffen mit den Amerikanern vorbereiten."

"Soll ich da eigentlich mitkommen?"

"Nein, danke, das geht schon. Ich weiß ja, was Lisa mit denen besprechen wollte."

"Wie heißen die eigentlich?"

"Dupree und Co. oder so ähnlich. Ich werd das noch mal nachsehen müssen. Also, bis dann!"

Schon hatte er Max' Büro wieder verlassen. Auf dem Weg in sein Büro kam er nicht umhin eine Unterhaltung von Hugo und Hannah mit anzuhören.

"Oh, sie sahen zauberhaft zusammen aus. Wie ein Paar aus dem Märchen. Diese zarten Küsse! Und wie sie sich beim Tanzen aneinander geschmiegt haben. Man konnte gar nicht mehr weggucken."

"Weißt du, Hannah, am Anfang dachte ich, sie tun das nur, um David eifersüchtig zu machen. Aber so verliebt wie die beiden gestern Abend... so was habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen..."

Rokko lief schneller am Atelier vorbei, als er es für gewöhnlich tat. Eigentlich wäre er gern kurz rein gegangen, um zu sehen, ob Hugo einen neuen Stoff bekommen hatte. Aber ein Gespräch über die Art seiner Ehe mit Lisa - nein, dass konnte und wollte er jetzt beim besten Willen nicht führen. Es freute ihn natürlich, dass man ihnen die Beziehung abnahm. Aber es schmerzte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, dass es für Lisa nichts weiter war als ein Schauspiel.

Derweil wurde Lisa in der Wohnung wach. Sie suchte nach ihrer Brille, fand dabei aber auch die Zeitung, das Video und die Nachricht von Rokko. Sie las erst Rokkos Nachricht (und musste über seine lieben Worte schmunzeln), dann den Zeitungsartikel - Rokko hatte schon die Stelle über "Kowalskis" angestrichen - und sah sich den Kurzbeitrag vom Frühstücksfernsehen an. 'Da sieh einer an - Rokko und ich schaffen es sogar ins überregionale Programm.' Lisa grinste und fand, dass die Bilder tatsächlich hinreißend waren. Sie kramte ihr Handy hervor und schrieb Rokko eine SMS: 'Zu Befehl, mein Ehemann, werde mich ausruhen ;-) Muss aber nachher trotzdem in die Firma kommen wegen der Post. Ach ja: Die Fotos sind toll: Lisa'

Rokko lächelte, als er ihre SMS bekam und schrieb zurück: 'Ich bring dir die Post gleich vorbei. Du solltest heute wirklich besser im Bett bleiben. El Comandante Rokko ;-)'

Lisa musste über Rokkos SMS lachen. Wieder brachte er sie zum Lachen - wie so oft. Und nicht nur das: Lisa war ihm auch für alles andere, was er für sie tat unendlich dankbar. Er hatte ohne zu überlegen in ihren wahnwitzigen Plan eingewilligt, er hörte ihr zu, er nahm sie in den Arm, wenn sie Trost brauchte. Letzte Nacht hatte er sie gewärmt und war nicht heimlich verschwunden, wie er es sonst immer tat (und was Lisa sehr wohl bemerkt hatte). Und dann waren da noch die Küsse - klar, sie mussten sich in der Öffentlichkeit küssen, wenn ihnen irgendjemand diese Ehe abnehmen sollte. Aber es war keine Pflicht für Lisa - Rokkos Küsse waren stets zärtlich und himmlisch, süß und weich - einfach umwerfend schön. Und so küsste sie ihn gern öfter, als es unbedingt nötig war.

Lisa grinste und beschloss sich anzuziehen. Nach einer Weile kam sie aus dem Bad zurück und entschied sich dann für eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein rotes T-Shirt. Ihre Haare flocht sie zu zwei Zöpfen. Lisa wollte gerade Kaffee für sich und Rokko kochen, der hoffentlich ein bisschen bleiben konnte, bevor er wieder zurück in die Firma musste, als es an der Tür klingelte. Lisa hüpfte zur Tür, drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete sie mit einem strahlenden "Hallo mein Schatz!"

Beinahe hätte sie sich verschluckt, als da nicht Rokko, sondern David vor ihr stand.

"David! Ähem, komm doch rein."

Sie machte ihm Platz und David betrat die Wohnung. Er holte einen großen Strauß gelber Tulpen - Lisas Lieblingsblumen - hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

"Hallo, Lisa. Max hat mir erzählt, dass du heute krank gemeldet bist", erklärte er auf die Tulpen zeigend.

Lisa nahm die Blumen dankend entgegen. "Willst du vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken?"

"Gern", lächelte David und öffnete seinen Mantel, zog ihn aber nicht aus. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. Lisa nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und füllte sie mit dem Kaffee, der gerade durchgelaufen war. Dann stellte sie die Blumen in eine Vase und brachte die ins Wohnzimmer, um sie dort aufs Klavier zu stellen. Als sie zurückkam, setzte sie sich zu David an den Küchentisch.

"Wir müssen reden, Lisa... ich hab dich vermisst."

"Ach?"

Sie würde es ihm nicht einfach machen. Das war ja der Sinn dieser ganzen Aktion mit Rokko: diesmal sollte David um sie kämpfen müssen.

"Ja, Lisa. Ich mache einen Fehler und schon heiratest du Kowalski. Ich dachte, wir hätten etwas besonderes."

David war aufgebracht - aber Lisa war noch aufgebrachter. Das Telefon klingelte und Lisa nahm das Gespräch an. Natürlich meldete sie sich mit 'Kowalski' allein schon, um David noch mehr zu verletzen. Das Gespräch war schnell beendet und Lisa konnte mit ihrem Streit fortfahren.

"Einen Fehler? David, in dem einen Jahr unserer Beziehung hast du mich immer und immer wieder betrogen. Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich das ohne Rokko überhaupt durchgestanden hätte."

"Eigentlich hätte ich ja wissen müssen, dass der sich wieder dazwischen drängt, sobald es bei uns nicht läuft, wie es laufen sollte. Das war doch schon immer so! Und was hat er dir erzählt, damit du unsere Liebe vergisst, Lisa! Hat er dir in den schillerndsten Farben ausgemalt, wie böse, böse David Seidel ist?"

"Das brauchte er nicht, David. Ich habe oft genug mit ansehen müssen, wie du mit Models geknutscht hast. Zum Glück hattest du wenigstens den Anstand, sie nicht auch noch mit zu dir zu nehmen, wenn ich hätte vorbei kommen können."

"Lisa, bitte, ich weiß, ich hab mich mies benommen. Aber bitte, komm zu mir zurück", Davids Wut war für einen Moment vergessen und er flehte Lisa auf Knien an.

Doch Lisa blieb zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen und ihrer großen Freude hart. "Vergiss es."

Die Türklingel erlöste sie aus diesem Streit, den sie nicht gewillt war, weiterzuführen. Sie eilte zur Tür, öffnete sie und sah, dass Rokko davor stand. David, der gerade an ihr vorbei hinausstürmen wollte, blieb vor Rokko stehen und schlug blitzschnell mit seiner Faust gegen Rokkos Schläfe. Dann verschwand er.

Rokko taumelte leicht und Lisa stürzte auf ihn zu. "Rokko!" Sie stützte ihn und führte ihn in ihre Wohnung. "Komm erst mal mit in die Küche."

Vorsichtig half sie ihm, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Lisa holte Desinfektionsspray und Verbandszeug aus dem Bad. Dann kniete sie sich vor Rokko und sah sich die Wunde genauer an.

"Es ist zum Glück nur eine kleine Wunde... Rokko, das tut mir so leid! So weit hätte es nie kommen dürfen."

"Hey, ist doch nicht so schlimm."

Lisa seufzte, sah Rokko traurig an und machte sich daran, die Wunde zu desinfizieren. Dann klebte sie ein Pflaster darauf und küsste die Stelle.

"Damit es schneller heilt."

"Danke."

Rokko musste schmunzeln.

"Was ist denn?"

"Und so einen willst du heiraten?" zwinkerte er ihr zu.

"Da bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher... aber du weißt ja: wo die Liebe hinfällt."

"Tja..."

Er beobachtete sie lange. Wollte sie tatsächlich nicht mehr David heiraten? Vielleicht genoss sie die Ehe mit Rokko genauso sehr wie er? Vielleicht hatte sie aber nach noch nicht mal zwei Wochen auch nur schon die Nase gestrichen voll vom Eheleben und wollte dann lieber ohne Trauschein mit David zusammen sein. Wo die Liebe hinfällt... da muss sie erst mal aufgehoben werden. Rokko ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er sich viel zu sehr darüber den Kopf zerbrach, ob Lisa Plenske ihn jemals lieben könnte, wenn sie doch immer nur David lieben würde.

"Ach ja, Rokko... deine Mutter hat angerufen..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

aus: "Kiss you better" (Maxïmo Park)


	6. I feel save when you're around

6. Kapitel: "I feel save, I feel warm when you're here - then I do no wrong"

Da Lisa sich mit "Kowalski" gemeldet hatte, war Rokkos Mutter aufmerksam geworden. Als er sie am Abend anrief, wollte sie wissen, wer diese Person war und als er ihr erzählte, dass "diese Person" seine Ehefrau war, wurde seine Mutter erst wütend, dass er ihr nichts von einer Hochzeit erzählt hatte und dann aber plötzlich sehr glücklich.

"Lisa, wir müssten meine Eltern wohl auch mal besuchen...", ließ Rokko etwas bedrückt verlauten, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, wo es sich Lisa auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte.

"Klar. Wie wär's dieses Wochenende?"

"Wie.. du willst wirklich?"

"Natürlich. Ich will doch meine Schwiegereltern sehen. Außerdem müssen wir sie wohl besänftigen, hm?"

"Na ja", Rokko setzte sich neben Lisa, "zu erst waren sie natürlich sauer, weil sie nicht eingeladen waren - auch wenn sie wohl kaum hergekommen wären. Aber dann waren sie glücklich, dass, ich zitiere, 'Rokko endlich mal was richtig gemacht hat.'"

Rokko ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen und Lisas Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

"Du, bei der Gelegenheit könnte ich ihnen auch gleich noch erzählen, dass du alles richtig machst, jeden Tag, und überhaupt ein sehr toller Mann bist."

Rokko sah sie mit großen Augen an. Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gesagt?

"Na ja, ich werde ihnen nicht sagen, dass du ein großartiger Küsser bist", grinste ihn Lisa an. "Keine Angst."

"Bin ich?"

"Hehe... aber ich werde ihnen von all deinen großen Taten erzählen."

"Große Taten - das klingt nach Superman."

"Nee, nicht Superman. Der ist viel zu aufgeblasen", schüttelte sie den Kopf, während sie seine Hand ergriff und mit ihrer festhielt. "Du bist eher Spiderman - der ist heldenhaft, aber immer noch sehr klug und liebenswert."

"Aha."

"Ja, ich seh's schon vor mir: 'Wissen sie, Papa Kowalski, ihr Sohn, der ist wie Spiderman.'"

Sie lachten.

'Und Spiderman hat am Ende auch das Mädchen bekommen, obwohl die zuerst einen anderen geliebt hat...', dachte Rokko.

Bald standen sie auf, um ein paar Sachen zusammen zu packen. Denn schon am nächsten Tag sollte es losgehen.

"Rokko, haben wir Schokolade im Haus?"

Lisa sah etwas verzweifelt aus, wie sie so vor ihm stand.

"Bist du nervös?"

"Ein bisschen vielleicht?"

Rokko lachte und ging mit Lisa in die Küche, um ihr dort einen Schokoriegel zu suchen.

"Hier, den hab ich vorhin bei Jürgen gekauft."

"Danke, du bist mein Held."

Lisa biss einmal ab und lief dann wieder Rokko hinterher, der schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer war.

"Sag mal, sammelt deine Mama irgendwas?"

"Ähm, sicher, wieso fragst du?"

"Na, dann kann ich ihr was mitbringen."

Lisa setzte sich auf das Bett und wickelte den Schokoriegel weiter aus.

"Wieso solltest du ihr was mitbringen?"

"Rokko - deine Eltern sehen mich zum ersten Mal. Nicht nur, dass ich dich schon einmal kurz vor der Hochzeit hab sitzen lassen, nein, nun hab ich dich auch noch komplett ohne Vorankündigung geheiratet und wir haben ihnen nichts davon erzählt. Die Chancen, dass sie mich dennoch leiden können, stehen denkbar schlecht, aber ich werde alles versuchen, damit sie mich nicht gleich wieder aus dem Haus jagen."

Rokko starrte sie an, während sie nervös auf dem Bett hin und her hüpfte.

"Lisa... ich..." Er wusste gar nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch wissen, dass ich dich schon im letzten Jahr heiraten wollte. Sie sind eher sehr froh, dass wir jetzt so schnell geheiratet haben. Sie werden dich lieben, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Trotzdem: was mag deine Mama gern? Und dein Papa? Vielleicht eine Flasche Selbstgebrannten von meinem Papa?"

"Ja, das ist okay."

"Okay? Nur okay? Ich will sie doch für mich gewinnen!"

Lisa war zugegebenermaßen leicht panisch. Rokko musste unweigerlich lachen. Er ging zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm.

"Lisa, noch mal: sie werden dich lieben - egal, ob und was du ihnen mitbringst."

Er zog sie weiter an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Lisa schloss die Augen und beruhigte sich langsam.

"Okay, eine Flasche Selbstgebrannten. Ich hab noch eine hier. Die ist für deinen Papa und.. ach, sag mal, gibt es hier was, was es in Pinneberg nicht gibt?"

"Dich, Lisa."

"Quatschkopf!"

Dabei meinte er das sehr ernst. Er ließ sie wieder los.

"Hm..."

"Sie sammelt Postkarten."

"Ah! Ich weiß: wir holen ihr so eine Karte, wo ein Stück Berliner Mauer in der Mitte ist."

Rokko schmunzelte nur.

"Nicht so toll?"

"Na ja, eher klischeehaft."

"Ach, und wozu hab ich so einen kreativen Ehemann an meiner Seite, wenn dem nichts besseres einfällt?"

"Hm, war da nicht was mit David Seidel?"

"Rokko! Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit!"

Rokko nahm Lisas Hände in seine.

"Lisa, lass uns nur die Flasche Selbstgebrannten mitnehmen und dann holen wir noch einen großen Strauß Blumen. Die mag meine Mutter auch. Und die Karte kannst du ihr ja irgendwann mal schicken, wenn du magst. Da freut sie sich bestimmt."

Lisa sah immer noch unglücklich aus.

"Was bedrückt dich, Kleines?"

Lisa löste ihre Hände aus seinen, um dann ihre Arme um seine Hüfte zu schlingen. Sie umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Rokko hielt sie genau so fest.

"Ich hab dir das hier alles eingebrockt." Lisa sah auf und strich vorsichtig über das Pflaster über seiner Augenbraue.

"Ich hätte ja auch 'nein' sagen können."

"Hast du aber nicht. Und deswegen will ich morgen die perfekte Schwiegertochter für deine Eltern sein."

Rokko lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, okay?"

"Okay."

Sie gingen dann bald zu Bett, aber Lisa konnte lange nicht einschlafen. Am Morgen war sie dafür wieder sehr früh munter und stand auf, um Brötchen und einen riesigen Strauß Blumen zu holen. Als sie zurück in die Wohnung kam, hörte sie Musik aus der Küche, fand Rokko dort aber nicht.

"Rokko?"

"Im Ba-had!" rief er.

Die Tür zum Bad war geöffnet. Rokko stand in Boxershorts und weißem Unterhemd vor dem Spiegel, Rasierschaum noch auf einer Gesichtshälfte.

"Guten Morgen!" begrüßte ihn Lisa fröhlich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die bereits rasierte Wange.

"Oh! Welch fröhliche Begrüßung!" freute er sich und wischte mit dem Daumen das kleine Bisschen Rasierschaum von ihrem Mund. "Keine Angst mehr vor den Kowalski-Eltern?"

"Nein. Und weißt du, warum!"

"Warum?"

"Weil du die ganze Zeit bei mir sein wirst und da brauche ich keine Angst zu haben."

Rokko grinste und rasierte sich weiter.

"Aber du hast Angst?" fragte Lisa und deutete auf das Rasiermesser.

"Sicher ist sicher. Bei meinem Vater muss alles seine Ordnung haben. Da sollte ich mich besser nicht mit Bart blicken lassen."

"Hm, okay. Dann kratzt es auch nicht mehr beim Küssen."

Rokko sah sie erstaunt an. "Mir hat bisher noch keine Frau gesagt, dass es kratzt."

Lisa grinste. "Das wird wohl an den himmlisch hinreißenden Küssen liegen. Da nimmt frau ein bisschen Kratzen gern in Kauf. Ich hab dir doch gestern Abend schon gesagt, dass du ein toller Küsser bist. Okay, ich mach dann mal Frühstück."

Rokko sah ihr erstaunt nach und stand noch eine Weile mit einem Grinsen vor dem Spiegel. Lisa hatte ja recht: gemeinsam würden sie den möglichen Kowalski-Sturm schon überstehen.

Gegen Mittag saßen sie in dem Auto, dass sie sich für die Reise gemietet hatten auf dem Weg nach Hamburg, genauer nach Pinneberg, das 18km nördlich der Hansestadt lag.

"Du hast mir noch gar nichts über deine Eltern erzählt. Wie heißen sie, was machen sie, wie sind sie?"

"Also, mein Vater heißt Augustus."

"Wie der römische Kaiser?"

"Genau", grinste Rokko. "Meine Oma hatte ein Faible für ausgefallene Namen. Was denkst du wohl, wie ich zu 'Rokko' gekommen bin?"

"Mutig. Und Ausgefallen. Eine typische Kowalski-Idee", grinste Lisa. "Bist du deiner Großmutter sehr ähnlich?"

"Das weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich habe sie sehr geliebt. Sie ist gestorben, als ich zwölf war."

"Das tut mir leid."

Lisa griff nach seiner rechten Hand, die am Steuerknüppel ruhte und drückte sie.

"Ich bin ja froh, dass sie so lange für mich da war. Weißt du, sie hat mich in allem unterstützt. Vielleicht wäre mein Leben ohne sie ganz anders verlaufen. Ich wäre sicher nicht in die Werbung gegangen."

"Das wäre ein Verlust gewesen."

Lisa hielt ihre rechte Hand hoch und betrachtete lächelnd den Ring an ihrem Finger; ein Erbstück. Rokko sah kurz zu ihr. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er sah, wie verträumt sie ihren Ehering betrachtete. Nach einer Weile riss sie sich wieder davon los.

"Und, ähm, was macht dein Vater?"

"Der ist Ingenieur. Er hat lange in den Motorenwerken in Pinneberg gearbeitet - aber die wurden Anfang der 90er geschlossen. Seitdem ist er im Ruhestand."

"Und deine Mutter?"

"Meine Mama heißt Renate. Sie ist Sekretärin in einer Anwaltskanzlei in Hamburg, geht aber auch bald in Ruhestand."

Lisa dachte weiter stumm darüber nach, was sie sagen könnte, wenn sie bei Kowalskis war. Sie war trotz Rokkos Beruhigungsversuchen immer noch ein wenig nervös. Aber das war wohl normal, wenn man zum ersten Mal die Schwiegereltern traf.

Nach drei Stunden Fahrt überquerten sie den Pinneberger Ortseingang und waren schon bald am Haus der Kowalskis angelangt. Lisa erblickte einen akkurat gepflegten Garten und ein strahlend weißes Haus. Als Rokko das Auto geparkt hatte, seufzte Lisa noch einmal. Rokko drückte ihre Hand, lächelte sie aufmunternd an und stieg dann aus dem Auto, um ihr die Tür aufzuhalten. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür und klingelten. Rokko fasste nach Lisas Hand und legte den anderen Arm um sie. Als sich die Tür öffnete und Rokkos Eltern vor ihnen standen, begrüßte Rokko sie mit einem 'Hallo' und sagte dann stolz lächelnd: "Mama, Papa, das ist sie: meine Frau - Lisa Kowalski."

---------------------------------------------------------------

aus: "Careful where you stand" (Coldplay)


	7. You remind me of home

7.Kapitel: "You remind me of home. A suburban town with nothing to do patiently waiting for something to happen."

"Ja, kommt doch erst mal rein."

Lisa wollte Rokkos Hand am liebsten nicht los lassen, musste es aber wohl, da er seine Mutter natürlich umarmen wollte. Seinem Vater gab er nur die Hand. Dann streckte Lisa ihre Hand zur Begrüßung Rokkos Mutter entgegen und sagte "Lisa". Renate Kowalski musterte Lisa von oben bis unten. Lisa biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und versuchte zu lächeln.

"Angenehm. Renate", ließ schließlich Rokkos Mutter vernehmen und nahm Lisas Hand.

Lisa drehte sich dann zu Rokkos Vater, der sie ebenfalls noch musterte. Dann verbeugte er sich aber leicht, nahm ihre Hand und deutete einen Handkuss an.

"Augustus, kurz, August Kowalski. Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Lisa."

Rokkos Augen wurden weit vor Erstaunen. Mit so einer fast überschwänglichen Reaktion auf Seiten seines Vaters hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf Lisas Rücken und ging mit ihr hinein, nachdem sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatten.

Auf dem runden Tisch im Wohnzimmer standen bereits vier Kaffeegedecke, sowie ein Rührkuchen. Rokko geleitete Lisa zu ihrem Stuhl und setze sich neben sie. Lisa rückte ihren Stuhl ein klein wenig näher an Rokko, damit sie möglichst nah bei ihm sitzen konnte, um jederzeit seine Hand ergreifen zu können. Sie sah zu Rokko und wurde mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und Augenzwinkern begrüßt. Lisa lächelte dankbar zurück und fragte ihn flüsternd, ob er ihre Hand halten könne. Rokko nickte und umfasste Lisas kleine Hand mit seiner größeren und stärkeren.

Kowalskis betraten nun auch das Wohnzimmer und brachten Kaffee und den Blumenstrauß, den sie bereits in eine Vase gestellt hatten, aus der Küche mit. Augustus lächelte Lisa zu, Renates Mund war aber weiterhin eine schmale Linie. Lisa, die nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, nahm sich ein wenig Zeit, um zu gucken, wem seiner Eltern Rokko am ähnlichsten sah. Die dunklen Augen und Locken hatte Rokko von seinem Vater, seine Nase war aber eindeutig die seiner Mutter. Und die Lippen... hm, wohl auch eher von seiner Mutter, auch wenn Lisa das im Moment nicht wirklich beurteilen konnte, weil Renate immer noch sehr verkniffen drein blickte.

"Lisa?"

"Was?"

Man hatte sie wieder beim Träumen ertappt. Lisa wurde rot.

"Möchtest du Kaffee, mein Liebling?" fragte Rokko liebevoll.

"Ja, gern", lächelte Lisa Renate zu, die ihr den Kaffee einschenkte.

"Milch?"

"Oh nein, danke, ich trinke ihn heute schwarz."

"Ich trinke ihn auch immer schwarz", pflichtete ihr Augustus bei. "Da schmeckt er dann wenigstens ganz nach Kaffee."

"Ja."

"Möchten Sie ein Stück Kuchen, Lisa?"

"Dankeschön. Ich mag Rührkuchen sehr gern."

"Ja, also, guten Appetit."

"Danke gleichfalls," wünschten Rokko und Lisa gleichzeitig. Sie lächelten sich an und Rokko drückte ein letztes Mal Lisas Hand, bevor er sie losließ.

"Seid ihr gut durch den Verkehr gekommen?", fragte Augustus.

"Oh ja, sehr gut. Es gab keinen Stau und seit die neue Autobahn fertig ist, kommt man ja auch viel schneller hierher."

"Schön, schön. Gehört das Auto eigentlich euch?"

"Nein, in Berlin brauchen wir ja kein Auto. Das haben wir gemietet."

Wieder kam das Gespräch, das sowieso bisher nur zwischen Rokko und seinem Vater statt gefunden hatte wieder zum Stehen. Und so kam Renates Frage für alle ein wenig überraschend, wenn auch nicht unerwartet.

"Warum habt ihr ohne jegliche Familienmitglieder leise, still und heimlich geheiratet."

"Ähm, tja..." es war nun an Rokko und Lisa von der Blitzhochzeit zu berichten.

"Ja, Rokko hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, dass wir ja eigentlich heiraten könnten. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich auf der Stelle zustimmen würde."

"Nein, das nun wirklich nicht."

"Ja und dann ist er ganz romantisch vor mir niedergekniet und hat mich um meine Hand gebeten. Sehr romantisch. Da wollten wir dann auch keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

Lisa nahm wieder Rokkos Hand unter dem Tisch, drückte sie und lächelte ihm zu.

"Wir haben noch am Abend in einer kleinen Kapelle nahe unserer Wohnung geheiratet."

"Ach, wie in Las Vegas?", fragte Renate nach.

"Ja, genau."

"Ich habe auch Fotos von der Hochzeit dabei", mischte sich nun wieder Lisa in die Unterhaltung ein. "Moment."

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte eine flache weiße Schachtel hervor. Sie war mit roten Herzen bemalt und Lisa hatte in ihrer schönen geschwungenen Schrift "Rokko & Lisa" darauf geschrieben. Rokko hatte die Schachtel noch nie gesehen, sagte das aber nicht. Er freute sich, dass Lisa an Fotos gedacht hatte.

Lisa öffnete die Schachtel und zeigte den Kowalskis zunächst die Bilder, die direkt nach der Trauung gemacht worden waren.

"Sie tragen kein weißes Kleid", bemerkte Renate Kowalski spitz.

"Ja, leider, aber es ging ja alles so schnell." Lisa bemühte sich um eine gute Antwort, doch Renate schien nicht zufrieden.

"Wenn ihr euch mehr Zeit genommen hättet, hätte Lisa bei einer kirchlichen Trauung auch ein weißes Kleid tragen können."

Renate sah ihren Sohn vorwurfsvoll an. Rokko wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, also sprang Lisa ein.

"Ähm, ja, vielleicht holten wir das ja bald nach. Meine Eltern wären auch gern dabei gewesen. Und die Belegschaft fordert geradezu eine große Feier."

"Ja, ein Modeunternehmen eben", lächelte Rokko. "Unsere Nachwuchsdesignerin Hannah Refrat arbeitet auch schon an einem Kleid für Lisa."

"Ach, na dann können wir morgen früh gleich nach dem Gottesdienst das Aufgebot bestellen."

Lisas Augen wurden größer. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Sie suchte nach einer Ausrede. "Da wäre unser Dorfpfarrer in Göberitz aber traurig. Er freut sich seit meiner Taufe darauf, mich irgendwann vermählen zu können."

"Katholisch?"

"Natürlich. Meine Großeltern väterlicherseits kamen aus dem Sudetenland. Daher bin ich katholisch erzogen wurden, obwohl es mehr protestantische Kirchen in der Gegend gibt."

Renate schien zunächst zufrieden mit der Antwort.

"Ich hab auch noch andere Fotos dabei - wenn sie die vielleicht auch sehen möchten?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Augustus freundlich neben ihr. "Zeigen Sie die uns mal, Lisa. Wir sehen ja sonst nicht so viel von Rokko."

Rokko war genau so gespannt, welche Fotos nun zum Vorschein kämen. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass es viele von ihm und Lisa gab.

"Ja, die hier sind vor ein paar Tagen auf der Präsentation einer anderen Modefirma entstanden."

"Lisa, hier sehen sie aber sehr blass aus. Rokko, du musst besser acht auf deine Frau geben!"

"Er konnte gar nichts dafür. Ich bin mitgegangen, obwohl es mir an diesem Tag nicht gut ging. Rokko wollte eigentlich, dass ich im Bett bleibe. Aber ich wollte mich nicht mal für zwei Stunden von ihm trennen."

"Ach, junge Liebe ist so was schönes!"

"Papa? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Rokko war mittlerweile ernsthaft besorgt um seinen Vater. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Und auch Renate sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Rokko, auch ich war mal jung und verliebt und frisch verheiratet."

"Ach, und jetzt bist du nicht mehr verliebt?", wollte Renate empört wissen.

"Doch, doch, mein Schatz." Augustus legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Renates. "Aber eben nicht mehr jung."

Lisa lächelte Rokko an, der von den plötzlichen Liebesbekundungen seines Vaters überrascht war.

"Ja, und hier hab ich noch Fotos von Rokkos und meinem ersten Date. Wir sind damals zum Minigolf gegangen."

Lisa reichte auch diese Fotos wieder an Augustus weiter. Rokko lehnte sich neugierig nach vorn, um die Fotos besser betrachten zu können. Darauf war er noch mit Bart zu sehen. Auf einem Foto war er kurz vor dem Abschlag, auf einem anderen umarmten er und Lisa sich gerade. Das musste gewesen sein, nachdem er ihr von ihrem Erfolg berichtet hatte. Und auf dem letzten Bild sagte er ihr wohl gerade, dass er sie liebte.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du davon Fotos hast..."

"Ja, mein Liebling, bisher waren die auch in meinem Tagebuch. Aber ich dachte, dass deine Eltern die vielleicht auch gern sehen wollten."

Rokko lächelte sie an und küsste sie kurz und sanft.

Nach dem Kaffee gingen sie mit ihren Reisetaschen die Treppen hinauf in Rokkos altes Kinderzimmer, das als Gästezimmer fungierte. Rokko schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, auf dem Lisa auch schon saß.

"Lisa, es tut mir leid, meine Eltern sind nicht so herzlich wie deine... vielleicht war es eine dumme Idee herzukommen."

Lisa rückte näher an ihn ran, drehte sich auf ihre Seite und legte einen Arm um Rokko.

"Ach, dein Papa war doch sehr charmant."

"DAS kommt ja noch hinzu. Vollkommen irrationales Handeln bin ich von meinen Eltern nicht gewohnt. Mein Vater hat vor mir noch nie von Liebe gesprochen. Sein Handeln war für mich bisher immer vorhersagbar gewesen. Er hat mich noch nicht mal richtig kritisiert. Irgendwas ist da faul..."

"Was soll denn faul sein?" grinste ihn Lisa an.

Rokko strich vorsichtig über Lisas Haare. "Vielleicht bist das auch du. Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass es an dir liegt. Dein Charme hat ihn verzaubert."

"Vielleicht hat er auch einfach akzeptiert, dass du großartig bist und der beste Sohn, den sie sich wünschen könnten."

"Wohl kaum."

"Rokko... sieh mich an." Lisa sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. "Alles wird gut. Gemeinsam sind wir stark."

Sie sahen sich eine Weile an und hielten sich fest. Dann bildeten sich leichte Sorgenfalten auf Lisas Stirn.

"Was ist, Kleines?"

"Nur deine Mama scheint mich nicht zu mögen..."

"Ach, das bildest du dir ein."

"Sie hat nicht ein mal gelächelt."

"Das kommt sicher noch. Ich glaube, sie mag dich. Ich weiß, dass sie gar nicht anders können wird, als dich zu mögen."

"Danke. Du bist lieb."

Sie lagen noch eine Weile so auf Rokkos Bett. Lisas Augen streiften durch das Zimmer.

"Sag mal, ist hier noch irgendwas aus deiner Kindheit?"

"Ja, Moment."

Rokko löste sich aus der Umarmung und richtete sich im Bett auf. Er beugte sich nach unten und zog eine Kiste unter dem Bett hervor. Er setzte sich davor auf den Boden und Lisa folgte ihm.

"Hierin ist alles, was mir wirklich was bedeutet hat."

"Mach auf!"

Lisas Augen leuchteten ungeduldig.

Rokko grinste sie noch mal an und machte sich dann daran die Kiste zu öffnen. Er holte ein paar Comichefte hervor (Spiderman - Lisa musste grinsen), ein Fernrohr ("Damit war ich als Pirat auf allen sieben Weltmeeren unterwegs!"), einen Gedichtband von Erich Fried (worüber sich Lisa sehr freute), eine alte Lomo-Kamera und einen Teddy.

Lisa nahm den Teddy in den Arm.

"Na, du Kleiner? Hat Rokko dich hier einfach zurückgelassen?"

Lisa pustete den Staub vom Teddy und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Teddystirn.

"Hm, irgendwer meinte mal, ich wäre zu alt für Teddybären. Manchmal hätte ich ihn aber schon gern dabei gehabt."

"Herr Kowalski, als Ihre Chefin kann ich ihnen anvertrauen, dass man bei Kerima nie zu alt für Teddybären ist."

Lisa grinste ihn an und fuhr fort: "Wie heißt er denn?"

"Der hat keinen Namen. Teddy einfach."

"Keinen Namen!"

"Nein. Möchtest du ihm einen geben?"

"Aber nur, wenn er dann auch mit uns nach Berlin kommt. Ich würde mich sonst ganz schlecht fühlen."

"Okay", lächelte Rokko.

Lisa beugte sich zum Teddyohr hinunter und flüsterte dem Teddy einen Namen ins Ohr.

"Erfahre ich auch, wie er heißt?"

"Vielleicht. Willst du es wirklich wissen?"

Rokko überlegte. Ob Lisa den Teddy David nennen würde? Dann wollte er das natürlich nicht wissen. Trotzdem nickte er.

"Ich habe den Teddy so eben auf den Namen "Rokkolito" getauft. Er findet den Namen toll."

Rokko lachte.

"Okay. Damit kann ich gut leben."

"Sag mal, die alte Lomo hier... funktioniert die noch? Und hast du vielleicht einen Film da?"

"Hm, keine Ahnung, ich geh mal unten gucken."

Schon war er aufgesprungen, hüpfte die Treppe hinunter und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Film zurück. Rokko nahm Lisa die Kamera ab und legte den Film ein.

"So, wenn sie funktioniert kannst du heute sieben Mal abdrücken. Ist ein 28er Film. Aber was willst du eigentlich fotografieren?"

"Uns natürlich! Ich hab vorhin mit Schrecken fest gestellt, wie wenig Schnappschüsse es von uns beiden gibt. Fast alle Fotos sind von professionellen Fotografen gemacht. Und so schön sie sind, so langweilig sind sie meistens leider auch. Nur wenn du willst..."

"Gern. Gib mal her, dann mach ich gleich welche von dir und dem Teddy."

Lisa gab ihm die Kamera und drückte den Teddy an ihr Gesicht. Als Rokko den Auslöser drückte, gab Lisa dem Teddy einen Kuss und grinste dann in die Kamera.

"Sehr schön! Und nun noch..."

"Nein, nicht mehr! Ich will nur noch Fotos mit dir machen. Komm mal her. Wenn wir ganz eng zusammenrücken und du die Kamera weit weg hältst, müsste es klappen."

Rokko stand auf, reichte Lisa seine Hand und zog sie hoch. Dann pressten sie ihre Wangen aneinander und lachten beide, als Rokko den Auslöser drückte. Lisa wandte sich schnell zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lachten immer noch, als das letzte Foto gemacht wurde. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, packte Lisa die Kamera in ihre Umhängetasche.

"Zeigst du mir ein bisschen was von Pinneberg? Ich will sehen, wo du aufgewachsen bist. Du kennst Göberitz mittlerweile schließlich auch ganz gut."

Rokko nickte. Zusammen gingen sie hinunter, sagten Renate bescheid, verabredeten sich für später in einem Restaurant und verließen dann das Haus.

Rokko zeigte ihr seinen Lieblingskletterbaum, den Jugendclub, in dem er und ein paar Freunde eine Band gegründet hatten und schließlich das Gymnasium, auf dem Rokko sein Abitur gemacht hatte. Der Schulhof war nicht abgeschlossen, so dass sie darauf konnten. Rokko nahm Lisas Hand und führte sie in eine Ecke, in der einige Bänke rund um einen Baum standen.

"Hier war ich oft in den Pausen. Das war so die Ecke für Außenseiter wie mich und meine Freunde. Wir waren die, die nie so richtig zu den Beliebtesten zählten, die aber trotzdem nicht gemobbt wurden."

Lisa setzte sich auf die Bank und sah sich um.

"Genau da, wo du jetzt sitzt, hab ich auch immer gesessen", grinste Rokko.

"Ja, das kann ich sehen."

"Wie?"

"Guck mal: Das eingeritzte Herz muss von dir sein: Rokko und Nelly. Wer war denn Nelly?"

"Oh, achso,..." Rokko lachte leicht nervös. "Nelly war meine erste große Liebe. Die Beziehung dauerte nicht lange. Gerade mal eine Woche - danach hat sie mich für einen rosa Armreif verlassen. Wir waren 12."

"Ja, und diese Dummheit hab ich später auch immer bedauert..."

"Nelly!"

Eine junge Frau mit lockigen braunen Haaren und einem sympathischen Lächeln war unbemerkt an sie heran getreten. Rokko umarmte sie schon, während Lisa von der Bank aufstand und ihren Rock glatt strich.

"Rokko Kowalski - mit die hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Was treibt dich her?"

"Die Liebe." Er lachte und nahm dann Lisas Hand. "Das ist meine wunderschöne Frau Lisa. Lisa das ist Nelly - die Herzensbrecherin."

Die beiden Frauen begrüßten sich mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, wir sind hier, weil meine Eltern endlich Lisa kennenlernen wollten. Wir haben Anfang des Monats spontan geheiratet. Na ja, und weil keine Familie dabei war, müssen wir das eben jetzt nachholen."

"Wow! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich wünsch euch alles Gute."

Wieder umarmte Nelly Rokko, und dann auch Lisa.

"Danke. Und du? Wie geht's Niels?"

"Wir sind immer noch verlobt, wollen dann aber auch endlich nächstes Jahr heiraten."

Nelly strahlte und hielt ihren Hand mit dem Verlobungsring hoch.

"Nach 10 Jahren Verlobung kann man dann wirklich irgendwann heiraten."

"Haha. Du warst ja schon immer der Spontanste und Verrückteste von uns allen. A propos... wir proben gerade für das Klassentreffen im April. Habt ihr vielleicht Lust kurz mitzukommen? Die anderen Bandmitglieder würden sich sicher auch freuen, unseren Bandleader wiederzusehen."

"Wirklich? Ihr probt. Lisa, meinst du, wir könnten kurz mit? Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde?"

Rokko sah sie bittend an.

"Klar! Ich hab dich noch nie als Rocker erlebt", lachte Lisa.

"Oh, Nelly, könntest du vielleicht vorher noch kurz ein Fotos von mir und Lisa mit der Lomo machen?"

"Gern. Am besten setzt ihr euch auf die Bank. Ja, genau so. Okay 1 - 2 - 3. Lächeln!"

Aber anstatt zu lächeln küsste Rokko seine Lisa sanft, was sie wiederum zum Strahlen brachte.

"Awwww, ihr seid so süß", schwärmte Nelly, als sie Rokko die Kamera zurückgab.

Lisa drückte Rokkos Hand. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Clubhaus, während Rokko Nelly von seinen zwei Jahren in Berlin erzählte - über Kerima, darüber, wie er Lisa kennengelernt hatte und darüber, dass er nun wohl doch endlich sein Vagabundenleben aufgegeben hätte.

Im Club wurde er von den anderen ebenfalls stürmisch begrüßt und umarmt. Natürlich stellte er auch hier wieder stolz Lisa als seine Frau vor. Man überredete ihn dazu, einen alten Song zu spielen und Lisa setzte sich grinsend auf eine Couch am Bühnenrand. Rokko borgte sich eine Gitarre von Niels, Nellys Verlobtem und Rokkos besten Schulfreund Nelly selbst stand am Keyboard, Tom, ein junger Mann mit einer wilden blonden Lockenmähne, saß am Schlagzeug und Stefanie, eine junge Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren spielte den Bass. Sie einigten sich auf einen Song - Lisa konnte nicht verstehen, was sie besprachen. Sie stimmten kurz ihre Instrumente auf einander ab, dann kam Rokko zum Mikro.

"Das ist für die Liebe meines Lebens - Lisa Kowalski", grinste er und sah sie aber mit sehr ernsten Augen an.

Schon mit den ersten Takten erkannte Lisa das Lied. "The First Time" von U2. Und als Rokko so ruhig zu singen begann, rollten Lisa die ersten Tränen über die Wangen.

_"I have a lover - a lover like no other._

_She feels soul, soul, soul, sweet soul - and she teaches me how to sing._

_Shows me colours when there's none to see._

_Gives me hope when I can't believe_

_That for the first time I feel loved."_

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und sie strahlte. Rokko legte viel Gefühl in den Song - er hoffte noch immer, dass Lisa David irgendwann vollkommen vergessen würde. Der ganze Nachmittag hatte sich bereits wundervoll angefühlt. Davids Schatten hing nicht wie sonst über ihnen. Aber so weit war er schon mal mit Lisa gewesen, dass er geglaubt hatte, sie könne nur noch ihn, nur noch Rokko lieben. Wenige Tage später hatte er ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht, den sie abgelehnt hatte. "Ich kann nicht Rokko. Ich liebe David zu sehr", hatte sie ihm gesagt und ihn verlassen. Heute, ein Jahr danach, schöpfte Rokko erneut Hoffnung.

Als er fertig war, nahm er die Gitarre ab und ging zu Lisa. Die umarmte ihn fest und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Danke. Das war wunderschön." Sie küssten sich innig und verabschiedeten sich schnell, weil sie zu der Verabredung mit Rokkos Eltern eilen mussten. Hand in Hand liefen sie durch den Regen, der gerade eingesetzt hatte und kamen schließlich an dem Tisch an, an dem Rokkos Eltern bereits saßen. Und während Renate Kowalski wieder Lisa von oben bis untern mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte, lächelte ihr Augustus fröhlich zu und stand sogar auf, als sie den Tisch erreich hatten, um Lisas Stuhl für sie hervorzuziehen.

Von den anderen anwesenden Pinnebergern wurden sie neugierig beguckt und manch einer erkannte die Mehrheitseignerin Kerimas und den PR-Chef, der ein echter Pinneberger war. Die Fotos von der Präsentation hatten es auch bis hierher geschafft. Und so holte sich ein Mädchen sogar ein Autogramm von den beiden, was ihnen merklich peinlich war.

Sie verbrachten einen angenehmen Abend mit seinen Eltern und sogar Renate lachte ab und zu, als Rokko und Lisa von den Angestellten bei Kerima erzählten. Lisa hoffte sehr, dass Renate sie irgendwann auch leiden könnte. Augustus hatte ihr im Laufe des Abends sogar das Du angeboten, dass sie dankbar annahm. Nach dem Essen nahm Rokko Lisas Hand und ließ sie den ganzen Abend nicht mehr los.

-----------------------------------------------------------

aus: "You remind me of Home" (Ben Gibbard)


	8. Would you lie with me and just forget

8.Kapitel: "If I lay here - If I just lay here - Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Als Lisa am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand sie sich eng an Rokko gekuschelt in dessen Bett wieder. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kämpften sich gerade erst durch die dicken Wolken am Himmel. Lisa betrachtete Rokkos feine Gesichtszüge. Seine weichen Lippen, seine schöne, gerade Nase, die langen Wimpern, das Grübchen am Kinn. Lisa war versucht, all das mit ihren Fingern zu erkunden. Wie er wohl darauf reagieren würde?

'Lisa! Reiß dich zusammen. Er ist nur mit dir verheiratet, damit du David zurückbekommst.'

Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus Rokkos Armen und stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Lisa ging zum Fenster und setzte sich auf das breite Fensterbrett. Sie zog beide Beine an ihren Körper und umklammerte sie mit ihren Armen. Es war kühl draußen. Der Wind fegte durch die bunten Blätter. Lisa blickte hinaus zu den beiden kleinen Flüssen, die zu einem großen wurden. 'Schwach allein, aber stark zu zweit...'

Lisa dachte an ihren Traum zurück, den sie vor einem Jahr gehabt hatte. Sie hatte sich damals als Frau an Rokkos Seite gesehen und ein kleiner Mini-Rokko auf ihrem Schoß. Kurz danach hatte sie sich von ihm getrennt und war wieder zu David zurückgekehrt, weil sie den Traum als Frau an dessen Seite nie aufgehört hatte zu träumen. David hatte sie aber nicht heiraten wollen. So hatten sie ein chaotisches Beziehungsjahr miteinander gehabt, in dem er sie immer wieder betrogen hatte. Und in dem sich Lisa immer wieder gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht doch Rokko hätte heiraten sollen. 'Nun sind wir auf dem Papier verheiratet... und doch nicht wirklich. Es ist schön mit ihm. Manchmal...'

"Lisa?"

"Ja, ich bin hier."

Rokko stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und sah auf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, weil er ohne Brille ungefähr genauso blind war wie Lisa. Die sprang von ihrem Fensterplatz auf und brachte ihm seine Brille, die er auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Fenster abgelegt hatte.

"Da."

"Dankeschön." Er setzte sich die Brille auf und rutschte dann im Bett hoch, um besser sitzen zu können. "So früh schon wach? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

"Nein, ich habe wunderbar geschlafen", lächelte Lisa, während sie zurück ins Bett krabbelte. Rokko nahm sie in den Arm und deckte sie beide zu.

"Wah, du bist ganz kalt!"

"Pssst! Weck bloß nicht deine Eltern", grinste Lisa.

"Du bist aber wirklich kalt. - Nicht! Wirst du wohl... Ahhhhh!"

Lisa musste lachen. Sie hatte ihre Hand unter Rokkos Schlafanzugoberteil geschoben und ihn ein wenig gekitzelt. Die Kälte auf seiner Haut hatte ihn überrascht. Immerhin war er jetzt wirklich wach.

"Tut mir leid", grinste sie noch immer und zog die Hand wieder weg. Dann seufzte sie.

"Was ist denn, Lisalein? Was bedrückt dich heute?"

"Nichts, das war ein Zufriedenheitsseufzer. Der Tag gestern war wirklich schön."

"Und heute wird's vielleicht noch schöner. Sieht so aus, als bekämen wir ein bisschen Sonnenschein."

"Das wär toll. Ich hab noch acht Bilder auf der Lomo übrig. Mit Sonne werden die bestimmt noch schöner."

"Nur noch acht? Ich dachte es wären noch 16?"

"Ähm, nee... ich hab zweimal abgedrückt, als du gestern gesungen hast."

Rokko zog fragend seine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Na ja... du sahst so gut aus auf der Bühne. Da bin ich zum Fangirl geworden", lächelte Lisa verlegen. Sie kuschelte sich wieder ganz an ihn und Rokkos Umarmung wurde fester. Sie saßen eine Weile so da, sahen der Sonne dabei zu, wie sie sich ihren Weg durch die Wolken bahnte und hörten, wie der jeweils andere ruhig atmete.

"Rokko?"

"Ja?"

"So wie dein Vater mich gestern behandelt hat - mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit und Respekt und Freundlichkeit... so hat mich Friedrich Seidel nie behandelt. Der hat mich nie wirklich akzeptiert - und mich das auch spüren lassen."

Rokkos Lächeln verschwand.

"Das tut mir leid."

"Na ja, ich muss ja auch nicht Friedrich heiraten", seufzte Lisa.

"Nein."

'Sondern David", fügte Rokko in Gedanken hinzu. Lisa hatte ihn also doch noch nicht aus ihrem Herzen gestrichen. Er löste die Umarmung und stand auf.

"Lass uns Frühstück machen, hm? Mit Eierkuchen und frischen Brötchen?"

"Gute Idee!" lächelte Lisa und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie zog sich an, als Rokko im Bad verschwunden war.

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann nach unten und machten sich in der Küche ans Werk.

"Lisa, bringst du bitte mal die..."

"Eier? Hier."

Lisa hielt sie ihm schon unter die Nase, noch bevor er danach verlangt hatte. Sie waren mittlerweile ein eingespieltes Team, wenn es darum ging, ein tolles Frühstück zu zaubern. Während Rokko sich um die Eierkuchen kümmerte, kochte Lisa Kaffee und suchte dann ein wenig Obst zusammen, um einen Obstsalat zu machen.

Als sie gerade fertig waren, betraten Augustus und Renate die Küche.

"Oh, ihr habt Frühstück gemacht?"

"Ja", lächelte Lisa und legte ihren Arm um Rokkos Hüfte.

"Mmmmmh, das duftet köstlich. Eierkuchen?"

Rokko nickte.

"Genau, wie ich sie mag. Und sogar Obstsalat! Renate, guck doch, die Kinder haben sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben."

"Das sehe ich. Danke euch."

Dann setzten sich alle und verpassten die Zeit, so dass es für den Gottesdienst viel zu spät war. Und so verbrachten sie den Vormittag im Haus und im Garten. Augustus wollte die Zeit nutzen, die Blätter im Garten zusammen zu fegen und auf einen Haufen zu schichten. "Für die Igel", erklärte er.

"Kann ich dabei helfen?" fragte Lisa mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Gern, Lisa. Aber nur wenn Rokko dich entbehren kann."

"Hm, aber nur für kurze Zeit. Ich helfe Mama noch schnell in der Küche und komm dann zu euch, okay?"

Lisa nickte lächelnd, gab Rokko einen Kuss und folgte dann Augustus summend in den Garten.

Rokko stellte derweil die Teller zusammen. Renate sah, wie Lisa und Augustus über den Hof in den Garten liefen und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Sohn.

"Rokko, ich bin froh, dass wir jetzt reden können."

"Klar, Mama, aber worüber willst du denn reden?"

"Über Lisa."

"Lisa? Was ist mit ihr?"

"Rokko... ich habe meine Zweifel, dass sie dich wirklich liebt."

Rokko zog scharf die Luft ein und stellte die Teller in die Spüle.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Du weißt, dass ich keine Klatschzeitungen lese... aber vor vier Wochen war ich beim Frisör und da lag die GELBE vom Juli aus. Und in der war Lisa - aber an der Seite von diesem Seidel. Und dort stand, dass die beiden demnächst heiraten wollten, weil Lisa ein Kind von ihm erwartete."

"Tja, weißt du, erst mal ist Lisa kein Kind von David" - zumindest hoffte Rokko das. "Und sie hat sich von ihm getrennt. Ich gebe ja zu, dass danach alles schnell ging mit unserer Hochzeit, aber... wir lieben uns."

"Rokko..."

"Mama, das ist das ganz große Glück. Ich liebe Lisa mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Und... und sie liebt mich. Mir wäre wirklich viel daran gelegen, dass du das akzeptierst."

Als er hörte, wie jemand scharf einatmete, blickte er zur Tür und sah Lisa. Wie viel sie wohl von dem Gespräch mit angehört hatte? Aber sie dachte wohl dass das zu Rokkos Teil des Spiels gehörte. Sicherlich dachte sie das.

Lisa stand einfach in der Tür und ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich langsam nach oben. Rokkos Augen wurden größer und er lächelte zurück. So sahen sie sich eine Weile an, unbemerkt von Renate, die die Kartoffeln für das Mittagessen schälte. Zu spät bekam Lisa daher mit, wie ihr Handy klingelte. Sie eilte noch zu ihrer Tasche, schaffte es aber nicht mehr. Rufnummer unterdrückt. Wer das wohl war? Ob es Probleme mit der Kollektion gab?

Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder zur Küche. Sie klopfte an die Tür, um sich diesmal bemerkbar zu machen.

"Hej, kann ich helfen?"

"Seid ihr im garten schon fertig?"

"Na ja, so halb. August ist erst mal bei einem Nachbarn, um irgendwas mit ihm zu besprechen."

"Hm. Komisch. Ach Lisa?"

"Ja?"

"Ich bin Renate. Und du kannst gern du zu mir sagen."

Lisas Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. Sie fiel Renate um den Hals und umarmte sie so fest sie konnte. Dann lächelte sie ihre Schwiegermutter an.

"Danke."

"Jedenfalls brauch ich euch nicht in der Küche. Ihr könnt ja im Garten weitermachen."

"Okay... und Mama? Danke."

Renate lächelte ihrem Sohn zu, der bereits Lisas Hand genommen hatte und mit ihr auf dem Weg in den Flur war, um seine braune Cordjacke zu holen.

"Wer war das denn vorhin?"

"Hm?"

"Am Handy?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich war zu spät. Hat vielleicht jemand auf deinem Handy angerufen? Vielleicht ist was in der Firma?"

"Ach, quatsch. Heute ist Sonntag. Die einzige, die sonntags arbeiten würde, bist du."

Lisa lachte. "Stimmt. Oh, euer Garten ist wunderschön!"

"Ich war lange nicht mehr da."

"Dann komm mit."

Lisa zog ihn hinter sich her. Als Rokko den Garten betrat, wunderte er sich, wie sehr dieser einem Abenteuerspielplatz glich und wie wenig er noch von seiner akkuraten, linienförmigen Vergangenheit hatte. Rokko stand Hand in Hand mit Lisa am Eingang und staunte. 

"So was hab ich mir immer gewünscht, als ich klein war. Aber damals musste man immer wahnsinnig aufpassen, bloß nicht auf eine von Vaters preisgekrönten Blumen zu treten. Und jetzt - es macht schon Spaß, den Garten nur anzusehen."

Lisa grinste. "Dein Vater sagt, dass er genau so einen Garten bei euren Nachbarn gesehen hätte. Er hat gesehen, wie die Enkel des Nachbarn darin gespielt hätten: Verstecken und Fange und Abenteuerreise und Schatzsuche. Und da hat er beschlossen, dass er seinen Garten auch radikal verändern müsse, wenn er auch ein mal seine Enkel durch den Garten rennen sehen wollen würde. Er hat ganz glänzende Augen bekommen und mich dann umarmt."

"Mein Vater... wer hätte das gedacht."

"Tja... Rokko?"

"Ja?"

"Fang mich!"

Und schon hatte sie sich losgerissen und spurtete durch den Garten. Rokko folgte ihr nach einem kurzen Moment. Lisa kannte sich aber nun schon besser im Garten aus und kannte ein gutes Versteck in der Hecke. Sie schaffte es dorthin zu kommen, bevor Rokko um die Ecke gebogen war. Lisa hockte sich hin und wartete, bis er neben ihr war. Dann sprang sie hervor, schrie wie ein kleines Ungeheuer "Wahhhhhh!" und stürzte mit Rokko in den daneben liegenden Blätterhaufen.

Lachend lagen sie im Blätterhaufen und bewarfen sich mit Blättern. Rokko kam endlich dazu, Lisas Arme festzuhalten.

"Ergibst du dich?"

"Jaaaa", lachte sie und zog ihm ein Blatt aus den Haaren. Dabei blickte sie ihm in die lachenden Augen, die so schön strahlen konnten. Rokko war gefangen von ihrem Blick. Langsam näherten sich seine Lippen ihren und Lisa hob ein wenig ihren Kopf. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, kribbelte es in ihrem ganzen Körper und die Schmetterlinge begannen in ihrem Bauch zu tanzen. So fühlte es sich zumindest an. Lisas Hände fanden sich in Rokkos Haaren wieder und Rokko streichelte sanft ihre Wange, als sie sich immer inniger küssten.

"Aber Kinder, dafür habt ihr doch ein Zimmer! Raus aus meinem Blätterhaufen!" lachte Augustus schallend.

Blitzschnell war Rokko aufgesprungen und half Lisa aus dem Haufen auf. Beide klopften die Blätter von ihren Sachen.

"Entschuldige, August", lachte Lisa verlegen. "Wir bringen das gleich wieder in Ordnung. Versprochen!"

"Na macht mal. Ich helfe euch. Das Mittagessen ist nämlich gleich fertig."

Dann nahmen sich alle drei eine Harke und fegten die wild verstreuten Blätter wieder zusammen.

"Hoffentlich habt ihr keinen Igel zerdrückt."

"Sind die... die sind doch noch nicht, oder?"

Wieder lachte Augustus schallend.

"Nein, entschuldige, die sind natürlich noch nicht im Haufen. Denke ich. Die werden wohl erst heute Nacht kommen."

Der Rest des Mittags verlief wunderbar harmonisch. Renate wunderte sich zwar, warum Rokkos und Lisas Haare voller Blätter waren, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Gegen 2 Uhr verabschiedeten sich Rokko und Lisa, wurden von Augustus und Renate umarmt und setzten sich in ihr Auto, um nach Berlin zurück zu fahren. Sie sagten nicht viel auf der Fahrt, sahen sich immer wieder nur an und grinsten, wenn Lisa wieder ein Stück Blatt aus Rokkos Haaren zog.

Als sie gerade auf den Berliner Ring fuhren, klingelte wieder Lisas Handy. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche, die sie zu ihren Füßen stehen hatte und konnte das Gespräch diesmal rechtzeitig annehmen.

"Lisa Kowalski, hallo?"

"David."

Rokkos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Natürlich musste David ausgerechnet dann wieder in ihr Leben eingreifen, als es gerade am schönsten war. Er bekam nur noch Gesprächsfetzen mit.

"Und das heißt was?

"Nein. Keine Ahnung."

"Nein."

"Nein, David."

"Ja, das hat sie mich auch schon gefragt."

"Okay."

"Ja, das können wir machen."

Als Lisa am Ende des Gesprächs zu lächeln begann, drehte sich Rokkos Magen um. Er musste sich sehr anstrengen, um sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren zu können.

"Ja, okay. Bis dann!"

Lisa legte auf und blickte auf ihren Schoß. Sie traute sich nicht aufzusehen. Die Stille im Auto war unerträglich. Rokko rang sich schließlich dazu durch, Lisa nach dem Gespräch zu fragen.

"Und, was gibt's?" versuchte er so nonchalant wie möglich zu klingen.

"David... er... also, wir beide sind als Paten für Yvonnes und Max' viertes Kind ausgewählt. Er hat gefragt, ob wir die Feier zur Taufe gemeinsam organisieren können."

"Hm."

"Und..."

"Und was?"

"Er sagt, dass... "

"Lisa, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen."

Lisa atmete tief durch, sah aber immer noch auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß zu kneten begonnen hatte.

"Er hat gesagt, dass er mich vermisst und mich zurück will. Und dass er mich liebt."

"Du hast es also geschafft, hm?"

"Nein, nein, nicht so schnell. Wenn er mich will, muss er kämpfen. So war es abgemacht."

Rokko nickte stumm und versuchte die Tränen, die schon in seinen Augen lauerten zu unterdrücken.

'Freu dich für Lisa. Darum geht's hier doch: sie soll glücklich sein. Und das ist sie mit David. - Und da ist es egal, was ihr in den letzten beiden Tagen erlebt habt.'

Die restlichen 10 Minuten bis zu ihrer Wohnung sagte Rokko kein Wort. Er setzte Lisa zu Hause ab und trug beide Taschen in die Wohnung. Dann setzte er sich ins Auto und brachte es zum Mietservice zurück. Er ließ sich viel Zeit für den Nachhauseweg, stieg nur für ein paar Stationen in die S-Bahn und ging den Rest des Weges zu Fuß. Rokko kam erst wieder nach Hause, als Lisa sich schon ins Bett gelegt hatte und friedlich schlief. Im Schlaf umarmte sie den Teddy fest. Rokko nahm sich seinen Schlafanzug und verzog sich wieder auf das Gästebett. Er lag lange wach und schlief erst weit nach Mitternacht ein.

'Verlierer' ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. 'Verlierer.'

-----------------------------------------

aus: "Chasing Cars" (Snow Patrol)


	9. Sorrow drips into your heart

9. Kapitel: Sorrow drips into your heart through a pin hole

Am nächsten Tag mussten sie wieder zurück zu Kerima, zurück in den Alltagstrott. Oder auch nicht Alltag - immerhin würde sich Lisas Leben wohl sehr bald wieder ändern. Mit den Veränderungen begannen sie auch gleich am Montag, als sie getrennt bei Kerima eintrafen.

"Morgen, mein Mäuschen", begrüßte Helga ihre Tochter und stellte ihr schon eine Tasse Kaffee hin, während sie sich noch nach ihrem Schwiegersohn umsah. "Wo ist denn Rokko?"

"Rokko? Der.. der kommt ein bisschen später heute."

"Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

"Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Er hat noch einen Außentermin, bevor er heute herkommt. Alles bestens."

Lisa bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, nahm aber dann ihre Kaffeetasse, um möglichst schnell in ihrem Büro zu verschwinden. Als sie die Tür öffnete, saß bereits jemand in ihrem Stuhl.

"Guten Morgen, mein Engel", begrüßte David sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und sprang aus dem Stuhl, um Lisa einen Kuss zu geben.

"David, bitte, ich bin verheiratet. Wenn uns jemand sieht..."

"Würde dich das wirklich stören?"

"Ja. Ich möchte Rokko nämlich nicht verletzen. So, was treibt dich her?"

"Deine atemberaubende Schönheit."

"David -"

"Okay, okay, ist ja schon gut. Ich wollte mit dir über die Taufe reden."

"Setz dich doch."

Lisa war in der Zwischenzeit hinter ihrem Schreibtisch angekommen und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. David nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz. Dann holte er einen Ordner hervor, in dem er schon Fotos von möglichen Locations gesammelt hatte. So saßen sie eine Weile da und berieten über die anstehende Taufe.

Nach einer Stunde verließen sie gemeinsam lachend Lisas Büro. Rokko, der am Catering saß, schloss seine Augen, um das Lachen auszublenden. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in sein Büro machen, als Lisa eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte.

"Schön, dass du hier bist." Sie lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich wollte gern mit dir das neue Konzept besprechen. Es gibt leider ein paar Probleme mit der Finanzierung. Hast du Zeit?"

Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid. Jetzt nicht. Später vielleicht?"

Lisa konnte nur noch Nicken und schon war Rokko in seinem Büro verschwunden. In den schönen ersten zwei Wochen ihrer Ehe hatte er David gut ausblenden können. Ein wunderschönes Wochenende lag hinter ihm - aber Pinneberg und Lisas Küsse schienen eine Ewigkeit weg. Er wusste, dass er nicht verletzt sein sollte. Er sollte sich lieber für Lisa freuen, dass sie wohl wieder einen Schritt nach vorn in ihrer Beziehung zu David gemacht hatte. Wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bevor sie wieder zusammen waren? Bis Weihnachten? Oder doch viel eher? Die Taufe sollte ja bereits Ende November sein. Rokko beschloss, dass er sich lieber gleich nach einem neuen Job umsehen sollte. Er holte sein Adressbuch hervor und schlug es unter D auf: _Dupree & Co_. Ja, Miss Dupree hatten seine Ideen gefallen. Und auch wenn sie nicht mit Kerima ins Geschäft kommen würden, weil die Zielvorstellungen viel zu unterschiedlich waren, so war sie doch sehr angetan von Kerimas PR-Chef gewesen. Rokko wählte die Nummer und ließ sich einen Termin bei Miss Dupree geben.

---------------------------

In den nächsten Wochen sah Rokko nicht mehr sehr viel von Lisa. Da es bei Kerima auch gerade hoch her ging, trafen sich Lisa und David oft noch nach der Arbeit, um über die Feier zur Taufe zu reden. Rokko fragte sich, wie viel man wohl dazu besprechen müsste. Sicher, da gab es die Gespräche mit dem Pfarrer, ein Raum musste organisiert werden - aber sicher würde man dafür sowieso die Villa Seidel nehmen. Dann ging es noch um das Büffet. Aber sonst? Was sollte man wochenlang über eine relativ kleine Feier bereden? Er nahm also an, dass David und Lisa noch ganz andere Gesprächsthemen fanden - und wohl auch ganz andere Beschäftigungen.

Wenn er abends nach Hause kam, war keine Lisa da, die mit ihm hätte kochen wollen. Sie kam oft erst sehr spät heim. Manchmal bemerkte er sie gar nicht. Zudem wurden die Berührungen und Küsse in der Öffentlichkeit immer weniger. Gut, das lag auch zum Teil an ihm selbst - Rokko zog sich merklich oft zurück, wenn Lisa irgendwo mit David auftauchte, ob nun am Catering oder in der Tikibar. Zum anderen gab ihm Lisa in diesen Tagen einen Kuss auf die Wange, wo er sonst einen innigen Kuss auf den Mund bekommen hätte. Rokko stürzte sich so voll in seine Arbeit. Irgendwie musste er sich von seinem dunklen Seelenleben ablenken.

Ende November, wenige Tage vor der Taufe, stand Rokko eines Abends gerade allein am Catering, trank einen Kaffee und machte sich Notizen auf eine Serviette, als Lisa plötzlich neben ihm stand.

"Hallo."

"Hej", begrüßte er sie, wollte aber gerade gehen. Lisa legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Bitte bleib doch noch ein bisschen."

"Okay."

Lisa nahm sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich auf den Hocker neben Rokko.

"Was gibt's?"

"Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du Hugo so gut durch die neue Kollektion begleitest. Er ist frisch verliebt, da neigt er zu Extravaganzen", grinste Lisa und versuchte Rokkos Blick zu erhaschen. Doch der blickte weiter auf seine Tasse.

"Ist doch klar...", antwortete er ihr und sah dann endlich zu ihr auf. "Sag mal, hast du nachher vielleicht Lust was zu kochen?"

Er vermisste Lisa. Und auch wenn es ihm weh tat, sie zu sehen, weil er dann immer daran erinnert wurde, warum sie verheiratet waren, so wollte er doch gern wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen.

"Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich würde sehr gern mit dir kochen, aber... ich hab schon einer Verabredung zugesagt."

"Verabredung?"

"Na ja, wohl eher ein Meeting", lächelte Lisa.

"Mit David?"

"Ja."

"Dann passt 'Verabredung' doch ganz gut."

"Rokko, ich -"

"Schon gut, Lisa", sagte er noch und verschwand sehr schnell ohne seinen Kaffee auszutrinken in seinem Büro. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu, was Lisa, die ihm hinterher geschaut hatte, zusammenzucken ließ.

Spät am Abend stand Rokko noch in Hugos Atelier und betrachtete ein paar unfertige Entwürfe und die neuen Stofflieferungen. Hugo sah seinen guten Freund, der heute irgendwie verloren aussah, besorgt an.

"Herr Kowalski - wollen sie nicht lieber nach Hause zu ihrer charmanten Frau? Sie wartet bestimmt schon auf sie."

"Nein, Lisa ist aus", antwortete Rokko betont ruhig und gelassen.

Hugo sah ihn fragend an.

"Ein Meeting."

"Ah, _naturellement_."

"Ja. Machen wir dann weiter?"

Hugo nickte und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Gegen 23 Uhr bekam Hugo jedoch einen Anruf von Penelope, mit der er seit einer Weile liiert war und verabschiedete sich mit einem verträumten Lächeln von Rokko. Er selbst machte sich auch auf den Nachhauseweg. An der S-Bahnstation holte er sich noch ein trockenes Brötchen. Das würde ihm heute als Abendessen reichen. Ihm war nach Lisas Absage der Appetit vergangen.

Als er die Tür aufschloss, war er erstaunt, einen Lichtschein zu sehen. 'Wohl vergessen das Licht auszumachen, Kowalski.' Doch als er das Licht anknipste, bewegte sich etwas auf der Couch. Er sah zwei Weingläser und eine Falsche Rotwein, noch ungeöffnet, auf dem Tisch stehen.

"Rokko?" fragte Lisa verschlafen. Sie saß in eine Decke eingehüllt auf der Couch.

Rokko sah sich im Zimmer um, suchte nach Davids Schuhen, oder seinem Mantel.

"Ist er hier? Soll ich gehen?" fragte Rokko ruhig.

"Wer soll hier sein?"

Lisa guckte verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn.

"David."

"Nein, der ist bestimmt noch in der Tikibar."

"Und du? Ich dachte ihr habt eine Verabredung?"

Rokko setzte sich neben Lisa, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Lisa drehte sich zu ihm.

"Ja, ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil-"

"Lisa, du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben", sagte er schnell dazwischen und stand wieder von der Couch auf, um seine Schuhe in die Ecke zu stellen.

"Mir tut es aber leid, dass ich dich in den letzten Wochen oft allein gelassen habe. Deshalb wollte ich lieber mit dir etwas kochen, als mit David weiter über die Taufe zu reden."

"Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Rokko und begann seinen Mantel auszuziehen, "aber ich hab schon gegessen. Kein Hunger." Er hielt das halbe Brötchen hoch. "Ich geh dann mal schlafen. War ein langer Tag."

"Wie.. wie lief's denn mit Hugo?"

Rokko stockte in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich noch mal zu ihr.

"Sehr gut. Wir kommen gut voran. Hugo wird euch morgen die bisherigen Ergebnisse präsentieren."

"Und du bist nicht dabei?"

"Ich - ich habe einen Außentermin mit Dupree & Co."

"Aber mit denen arbeiten wir doch gar nicht zusammen."

"Nein. Miss Dupree ist aber an meinen Ideen interessiert."

Lisa verstand nicht recht. Vielleicht war es auch noch der Schlaf, der sie heute langsamer denken ließ.

"Du willst... du willst Kerima verlassen?"

Rokko atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

"Lisa, ich werde Kerima auf jeden Fall noch durch diese Kampagne bringen."

"Aber danach willst du gehen?"

Rokko zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht." Er stand eine Weile stumm da und sah sie an. "Und wie läuft's bei dir und David?"

"Wir kommen gut voran, danke. Die Taufe wird bestimmt schön"

"Ich meinte eigentlich eure Beziehung."

Lisa nickte abwesend. "Ja, es ist schön, wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und sich nicht immer zu streiten. Wir sind immerhin wieder Freunde."

Rokko nickte. "Du, ich bin wirklich müde. Ich geh dann mal."

Lisa blickte ihm stumm hinterher, als er im bad verschwand. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie mit David ausgegangen war, anstatt mit Rokko zu kochen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte er wieder Zeit gehabt und Lisa hatte sich gegen einen Abend mit ihm entschieden. 'Du musst dich gar nicht wundern, wenn er plötzlich weg ist, ohne dir viel davon zu erzählen. Und das nennst du Freundschaft.' Lisa seufzte und ging ins Bett, das eigentlich Rokkos war, in dem er aber seit drei Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Sie drückte Rokkolito an sich und küsste seine Teddystirn. "Ach, Rokko..." seufzte sie noch, bevor sie einschlief.

--------------------------------

aus: "Marching Bands of Manhattan" (Death Cab For Cutie)


	10. No need to wonder what's been on my mind

10. Kapitel: "And no need to wonder what's been on my mind - it's you"

Der Morgen der Taufe der kleinen Clara war gekommen. Lisa hatte sich bereits in Schale geworfen. Sie trug ein Kleid in türkis und hatte sich die Haare hochgesteckt. Sie hatten gemeinsam gefrühstückt und während Rokko noch mal seine Mails checkte, stand Lisa in der Küche und sah sich die Fotos an, die sie gestern vom Fotografen abgeholt hatte: Es waren die Bilder, die sie mit der Lomo in Pinneberg gemacht hatten.

Rokko hatte so eben eine Zusage von _Dupree & Co_, erhalten. Er könne schnellst möglich bei ihnen anfangen. Rokko atmete tief durch und sah sich in der Wohnung um. 'Das war's dann wohl, kleine Wohnung', dachte er noch, als er zu Lisa in die Küche ging, um ihr von seinem neuen Job zu erzählen. Als er in die Küche kam, saß Lisa grinsend am Tisch.

"Ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend.

Rokko lächelte. Er könnte ihr auch noch nach der Feier von seinem Job-Angebot erzählen.

"Guck mal, die beiden muss ich unbedingt in meinem Büro aufhängen."

"Das sind ja die Lomo-Fotos."

"Ja. Das hier, wo wir uns auf dem Schulhof küssen; und das eine mit dir als Rockstar", grinste Lisa und stupste ihn leicht an.

"Ach, war ich so toll, dass du zum Fan wirst?"

"Du bist toll."

"Ja, klar", lachte Rokko und sah mit Schrecken, dass sie los mussten. "Bist du so weit? Wir müssen los, wenn wir pünktlich sein wollen."

Sie liefen das Stück bis zu der kleinen Kirche um die Ecke zu Fuß. Es war ein sonniger Novembermorgen, aber wahnsinnig kalt. Man konnte ihren Atem in der kalten Morgenluft sehen und Lisa rieb immer wieder ihre Hände aneinander, die einfach nicht wärmer werden wollten. Rokko gab ihr seine Handschuhe, die sie dankbar annahm.

Nach der Taufe fuhr die gesamte Gesellschaft zum Anwesen der Familie Seidel, wo man eifrig Fotos machte. Yvonne und Max mit Clara. Yvonne, Max, die anderen drei Kleinen und Clara. Lisa und David mit Clara. David hatte dabei seinen Arm um Lisa gelegt, die Clara auf dem Arm hatte. Rokko wandte seinen Blick ab und sah in den Park. Die Bäume waren von Reif überzogen.

"Und jetzt noch ein Foto mit allen!" rief Bernd Plenske und schob seinen Schwiegersohn mit nach vorn. Lisa kam auf Rokko zu, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zu Max und Yvonne. Sie hielt seine Hand ganz fest und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange, bevor ihr Vater den Auslöser gedrückt hatte. Zumindest brachte das Rokko zum Lächeln.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sich immer mehr Gäste. Rokko suchte nach seinem Mantel, als Lisa, die er seit 30 Minuten gesucht und nicht gefunden hatte, plötzlich neben ihm stand.

"Hey, willst du ohne mich los?" fragte sie scherzhaft.

"Ich konnte dich nicht finden", antwortete Rokko nur und sah sie nicht an, als er seinen Mantel anzog.

"Oh, ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass ich kurz mit Yvonne die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hab. Das tut mir leid. Sag mal, hast du noch Lust auf die Tikibar? David, Timo und Hannah wollen noch was trinken gehen."

Rokko überlegte kurz und dachte an seinen baldigen Abschied.

"Ja, gern."

Lisa strahlte ihn an und nahm ihren Mantel. Vor dem Haus wartete bereits ein Taxi und brachte sie in die City.

In der Tikibar angekommen, standen sie eine Weile bei einander, Lisa zwischen Hannah und Rokko gegenüber von Timo und David. Sie lachten viel an diesem Abend, tranken Bier und Cocktails. Als Mark Trojan auftauchte und Rokko und Hannah in ein Gespräch verwickelte (man hatte sich lange nicht gesehen), nahmen Lisa und David das zum Anlass, sich in eine Ecke zu verziehen. Als Rokko sich von Mark verabschiedet hatte, suchte er Lisa und sah, wie sie und David lachten und sich dann umarmten. Lisa sah über Davids Schulter hinweg zu Rokko und lächelte ihn an. 'Okay, das ist dann wohl das Zeichen für mich aufzubrechen.' Rokko zahlte seine und Lisas Getränke bei Luke und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Er hatte es noch nicht weit geschafft, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

"Tanzt du mit mir?"

"Lisa, ich-"

"Bitte?"

"Okay."

Es waren ihre großen, blauen Augen, die ihn immer wieder dazu brachten, etwas zu tun, was er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Aber wer konnte es ihm verübeln, wenn er Lisa ein letztes Mal in seinen Armen halten wollte? Lisa schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, wie sie es immer getan hatte und Rokko legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie an sich. Lisa zog seinen Kopf näher an ihren und begann ihn zu küssen. Erst federleicht und zart - wie sie sich oft in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst hatten. Doch dann wurden die Küsse bald schon leidenschaftlicher und fordernder - so wie im Blätterhaufen in Pinneberg. Lisas Hände waren auf einmal überall. Sie streichelte über seinen Brustkorb, zog ihm dann das Hemd aus der Hose und fuhr darunter über seinen Rücken. Da gab es auch für Rokko kein Halten mehr. Sanft wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper und als Lisa "Rokko..." seufzte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss, sah er, dass ihre Augen dunkel vor Leidenschaft waren.

"Lass uns nach Hause gehen", flüsterte ihm Lisa ins Ohr. Sie holten ihre Mäntel und gingen das kurze Stück nach Hause zu Fuß. Die Kälte traf Rokko wie ein Schock - als würde man einen Schlafenden mit eiskaltem Wasser begießen. Lisa kuschelte sich im Gehen eng an ihn und er legte seinen rechten Arm um sie.

Sie sprachen kein Wort. Kaum hatte Rokko die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufgeschlossen, löste er seinen Arm von ihr und ging in die Küche, um zwei Gläser Wasser mit Aspirin zu holen. Als er zurückkam, war Lisa auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Sie lächelte im Schlaf. Wovon sie wohl träumte? Rokko trank sein Glas aus und kniete dann vor Lisa, um sie ebenfalls zum Trinken zu bewegen. Im Halbschlaf tat sie das dann auch, schlief aber sofort wieder ein. Rokko hob sie sacht an und trug sie in Schlafzimmer. Dort setzte er sie auf dem Bett ab und streifte vorsichtig das Kleid von ihren Schultern. Irgendwo musste doch ihr Schlafanzug sein. Als er den gefunden hatte, zog er Lisa das Oberteil über, wobei sie ihm, im Halbschlaf, half; danach auch noch die Hose. Dann legte er sie ins Bett und deckte sie zu.

"Aber komm wieder. Lass mich nicht allein", murmelte Lisa im Schlaf.

Rokko sah sie seufzend an. Er ging ins Bad und zog seinen Schlafanzug an. Dann ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich neben Lisa, die sich sogleich wieder an ihn kuschelte. Rokko schlang seine Arme fest um sie und schlief mit einem Lächeln ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, saß Lisa neben ihm und sah ihn an. Sie lächelte und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen, was er erwiderte. Dann verschwand das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht.

"Rokko, wann hattest du eigentlich vor, mir von deinem neuen Job in New York zu erzählen? Gleich heute? Oder erst, wenn du dort bist?"

Lisa war ganz ruhig, hatte aber glänzende Augen.

"Lisa.. ich.. ich wollte dir eigentlich schon gestern davon erzählen. Ehrlich. Woher weißt du-"

"Max. Er hat mir gestern davon erzählt. Natürlich hat sich Miss Dupree gleich bei ihm erkundigt, wie schnell du aus dem Vertrag bei Kerima raus könntest."

Rokko setzte sich auf, sagte aber nichts.

"Ich dachte... ich dachte, du würdest wenigstens noch Weihnachten hier sein. Ich dachte, wir könnten Weihnachten hier in unserer kleinen Wohnung feiern."

"Lisa... ich wollte so schnell wie möglich weg aus Berlin."

"Aber New York ist so weit weg."

"Ja. Das war ja auch der Sinn der Sache..."

"Kann... kann ich mitkommen?"

Rokko sah sie fragend an.

"Glaubst du, dass David dich dann wieder wollen wird?"

"Es geht schon lange nicht mehr um David."

"Nicht? Um wen denn dann?"

"Rokko - es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich es erst so spät bemerkt habe. Und ich dachte ja auch, du würdest es mittlerweile wissen. Aber-"

"Ich würde was wissen?"

"Dass ich dich liebe."

Rokko konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte sie - hatte Lisa so eben gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte?

"Aber - seit wann?"

"Schon lange, sehr lange. Wohl schon seit unserer Hochzeit. Ich hab es nur viel zu spät bemerkt. Aber ich hab es gespürt in Pinneberg. Und dann kam der Anruf von David und mir fiel wieder ein, warum wir beide geheiratet hatten. Doch die letzten Wochen waren schrecklich für mich - ich hab dich so vermisst. Deine Küsse. Deine Umarmungen. Ich hab vermisst neben dir einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen."

Es sprudelte nur so aus Lisa heraus. Ihre Augen wurden größer und ihr Blick flehte ihn an, bei ihr zu bleiben.

"Lisa ich weiß nicht, was-"

"Ich bitte dich nur, mich zu lieben. Ich bitte dich um eine weitere Chance. Ich weiß, ich hab dir viel zu oft das Herz gebrochen. Aber ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Und wenn du morgen oder nächste Woche nach New York fliegst, will ich bei dir sein. - Bitte?"

"Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben", antwortete Rokko ruhig, aber ihm liefen genau wie Lisa Tränen die Wangen hinunter. "Aber Kerima..."

"Das ist alles geklärt. David wir die Geschäftsführung allein übernehmen. Ich hab gestern alles mit ihm besprochen und er hat zugestimmt. Und: er wünscht uns beiden von ganzem Herzen alles Glück dieser Welt."

Rokko strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Dann kniete er sich vor ihr auf den Boden. "Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Lisa lachte unter Tränen. "Aber das bin ich doch schon."

"Nein, ich meine eine kirchliche Trauung. Ganz in weiß. Ganz so, wie du es immer wolltest."

"Ja! Ja, ich will!"

Lisa nickte heftig und fiel Rokko um den Hals. Und als sie sich nun küssten, war es wie eine Befreiung, war es wie die Fortsetzung von dem, was in Pinneberg begonnen hatte. Zwischen den Küssen flüsterten sie sich immer wieder ihre Liebe zu. An diesem Tag gab es noch viel zu bereden zwischen den beiden und Lisa rief in der Firma an, um sich und Rokko für den heutigen Tag zu entschuldigen.

--------------------------------

aus: "Paperweight" (Schuyler Fisk & Joshua Radin)


	11. Epilog

**Anmerkung:** Hier hätte jetzt ein richtiges Kapitel stehen sollen - aber ich kann immer noch nicht wirklich über Hochzeiten schreiben. :-( Ich möchte mich aber bei euch allen dafür bedanken, dass ihr die Story bis zum Schluss verfolgt und mich so lieb mit euren Kommentaren unterstützt habt. Ihr seid die besten Leser, die man sich wünschen kann! Ach ja: Rokko liebt Lisa. Und Lisa liebt Rokko. Und nichts kann daran etwas ändern.

**Epilog**

_Du guckst mich an, und ich geh mit,  
Und der ist ewig, dieser Augenblick.  
Da scheint die Sonne, da lacht das Leben,  
Da geht mein Herz auf, ich will's dir geben.  
ich will dich tragen, ich will dich lieben,  
Denn die Liebe ist geblieben.  
Hat nicht gefragt, ist einfach da,  
Weglaufen geht nicht, das ist mir klar._

Das erste Foto zeigte Rokko, wie er Lisas Hand hielt und sie sanft küsste, nachdem der Pfarrer ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte.

Das zweite zeigte Helga und Renate, wie sie viele, viele Tränen weinten und von Bernd und Augustus getröstet wurden, die selbst mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatten.

Auf dem dritten waren all ihre Kerima-Kollegen und -Freunde - Hugo, der mit seiner neuen Frau an seiner Seite dem Brautpaar applaudierte, Hannah und Timo Arm in Arm, Agnes und Inka schluchzend und all die anderen mit Tränen in den Augen, aber einem Strahlen im Gesicht.

Auf dem vierten Foto gratulierten David und Mariella, die sich langsam wieder näher kamen, Rokko und Lisa und umarmten sie auf dem nächsten Foto herzlich.

Das sechste Foto hatten sie vor der kleinen Kirche in Connecticut aufgenommen, in der sie die Hochzeit gefeiert hatten. Die ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft umrahmte das glückliche Brautpaar.

Warum sie ihre zweite Vermählung weder in Pinneberg, noch in Göberitz oder sonst wo in Deutschland hatten feiern können, sah man auf dem achten Foto.

"Schau mal, mein Liebling, auf dem hier kann man schon ein kleines Bäuchlein unter deinem Kleid erkennen."

"Oh nein!"

"Wie, oh nein? Ich find's süß."

Rokko küsste sie und legte seine Hand sanft auf Lisas Bauch. Sie kuschelten sich enger aneinander und blickten durch das große Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Lisa war im Juni, als die Hochzeit gefeiert wurde, bereits im sechsten Monat schwanger und hatte es von ihrem Arzt verboten bekommen, auch nur daran zu denken, in den nächsten Monaten in ein Flugzeug zu steigen. Also hatten sie sich eine kleine Kirche in der Gegend gesucht (natürlich auch katholisch, um Renate vollends glücklich zu machen) und ihr Familien und Freunde einfliegen lassen.

"Rokko?"

"Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Lisa verträumt und sah ihn wieder an.

"Du machst mich unendlich glücklich, mein Liebling", flüsterte er noch, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste. "Ich liebe dich."

_Gute Nacht,mein Wunderschöner und  
ich möcht mich noch bedanken.  
Was du getan hast, was du gesagt hast,  
Es war ganz sicher nicht leicht für dich.  
Du denkst an mich, in voller Liebe,  
Und was du siehst, geht nur nach vorne.  
Du bist mutig, du bist schlau,  
Und ich werd' immer für dich da sein,  
Das weiß ich ganz genau. _

---------------------------------------------------------------

Das diesmal zitierte Lied kennt ihr wohl alle sehr gut. :) "Liebe ist" hat mich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder begleitet und mich an all die schönen Szenen in ViB erinnert.


End file.
